The Other Marauder
by Miranda Reynolds
Summary: Selene Tussaud had made her friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, swear that they would never mention her to anyone. She no longer wanted to be associated with them. They understood, and kept their promise until she shows up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Will a person who is more hated than a werewolf make a difference in the war?
1. Prologue

**Hey, so as you guys read, leave a review. Whether you're telling me that I have a spelling/grammar error, correcting my Harry Potter facts or just telling me that you like something or not so much! I really like to hear from everyone, and feedback is always welcome. If you think of anything that I can improve this story with, let me know, too! Hope you like it!**

Selene stood over the graves of her friends in Godric's Hollow, mourning their loss. Voldemort had mercilessly killed them, but their son had killed him. How? No one knows. The boy was only one year old, and defeated the most powerful wizard ever. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It was cold. The snow was falling lightly. It would have been a beautiful day if they weren't mourning their closest friends. Only two of them were left of five.

Remus Lupin, her best friend, stood next to her, his head down, looking at the snow covered ground. Sirius Black should be here, but having been accused of killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew, he was now in Azkaban, awaiting his trial.

Selene was sure that he didn't do it. There was no way. But she had no proof. Even Remus seemed to think that he did this unspeakable thing. But Selene knew better.

"Selene?" Remus grabbed her hand, and instantly pulled away. No doubt shocked by how cold her skin was.

Looking up, Selene saw that the funeral was over. Everyone was walking away, holding on to their loved ones. Selene had none.

"Yes, Remus?" She asked, her emerald green eyes meeting his golden ones.

Selene had often been described as standoff-ish. She naturally had an unapproachable air. Her porcelain skin was so white that you could see the blue veins running along her neck and wrists, along with the way she held herself like a queen and dressed like a goddess made people think twice about going near her. She intimidated people. And if anyone did get near her, they would leave soon enough after finding that her body gave off almost no heat at all. She was lucky to have had the friends that she did.

"Did you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked, wiping his eyes. She had never seen him cry. Even after the full moons.

"Why not? I could use a drink, as I am sure you could too." She responded in a cool voice. Often her voice was described as seductive. A voice used to draw in one's prey.

Remus offered his friend his arm, starting slightly when he felt her icy fingers through his coat sleeve. He knew all about her, but it was always a shock to get touched by someone so cold.

He led her from the cemetery, her skirts swirling around their ankles. He always found it amusing that she wore such outdated dresses, yet making them look fashionable.

They made it a ways down the road before he disapparated them to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in to the establishment and sat at a table. He watched as Selene lifted her hands to her black hat. There was a veil hanging down around her face and she had her hair up. A stranger would have no idea what she looked like. But Remus did, for he had spent years studying across the table from her at Hogwarts.

When she pulled her hat off, placing it on the table, she revealed a face as white as freshly fallen snow - and with a face this white, you could see the veins in her eyelids. Outlining her face were two tendrils of beautiful auburn hair, the rest being pulled back into an elegant bun at the base of her neck. Her eyebrows and lashes were as dark as the darkest night. She was looking down at her fingers now, but her companion knew that her eyes were the brightest of greens, almost seeming to be illuminated from within.

Her nose was slender, belonging to that of a french aristocrat. Her cheek bones were very pronounced, but not so to make the bottom half of her face seem sunken in. Her lips, drawn tight now, were full and bright red. Remus hadn't seen her mouth turned up in laughter in what seemed like ages, when it was only a few days.

Her jaw was very well shaped, her neck pronounced and thin, sickly looking because of the blue veins running the length of it. Her breasts were pushed up, and were two white mounds encased in black fabric.

A waiter came up and quickly asked for their orders. Remus simply ordered a butterbeer, while Selene ordered a glass of red wine.

After the waiter had gone, Remus spoke up. "You know, red wine stains your teeth." He smiled.

"You know it doesn't work that way." She smiled at him, showing straight, pearly white teeth through her blood red lips. Her k-9's were slightly elongated, but not so much that it looked off.

They sat quietly, neither of them having much to say. The waiter brought them their drinks and scrambled away, having accidentally touched Selene's hand. She brought her glass to her lips and took a sip. When she pulled it away, Remus noted that there was no lipstick mark left behind. She was never one much for makeup.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, looking up at Remus with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? We just got here?" Remus asked, confused. She could have just said that she didn't want to come to the Leaky Cauldron.

"No, I mean that I have to go away. Leave the Wizarding World." She replied, her green orbs glimmering.

"Why?" He asks. He knew things were bad. But bad enough to run away?

"The Death Eaters. I am the only of my kind who isn't devoted to Voldemort. I will not become a Death Eater. But I am afraid of what they will do if I keep resisting. They come to me almost daily now." She responds. "At least I can get away and have a life in the Muggle world." She takes another sip of wine.

"So, you're just going to leave?" He asks.

"Yes. I am going to try to keep an eye on Harry, too. Dumbledore has told me where he was sent. It is in the strictest confidence, so I can not tell you." She said, looking at her hands, which were clasped together on the table. "But you can't tell anyone about me, Remus. I need to start fresh, and I don't want anyone remembering or learning that I exist."

She reached up behind her neck and undid her necklace. Handing it to him, she said, "I'd like you to have this. That way, if you don't see me again, you will have something to remember me by. You can even tell your future children about me. If they can be trusted with such a secret, of course." She smiled weakly.

She quickly finished off her wine and reached for her hat. She placed the hat on her head and stuck a hat pin through it to hold it in place. The veil hung over her face, hiding it from view. She stood with grace and confidence.

"I am glad to have made such a good friend as yourself. I will be back when things get bad. And I assure you, they will." Her veil moved slightly as she talked.

"Good luck. I will miss you." He smiled at her. She nodded and then walked away. Remus gazed after her, watching the last of his friends walk out of his life.

He looked at the necklace, it was a white gold chain with a large tear shaped ruby pendant hanging from it. He smiled slightly at it, then slipped it into his pocket.


	2. Chapter One

Fourteen years. Selene hadn't seen anyone from the Wizarding World in fourteen years. She had made a few Muggle friends, but they weren't at all like her wizarding friends. If they invited her somewhere on an extremely sunny day, she would have to decline. She couldn't handle the sun. That was a plus of living in London.

Alot had happened in fourteen years. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban - an inescapable prison. Harry would just be finishing up with his fourth year at Hogwarts. She had read in the Daily Prophet that he was the youngest wizard to ever participate in the Triwizard Tournament. It was all very exciting, even though she was only reading about it through the Prophet.

It was the morning after Harry's last task - according to the Prophet. Selene was sitting in the kitchen of her little house. There was a scratching on the window above the sink, and Selene looked up to see an owl. She let him in and took the copy of the Daily Prophet off from his leg, and dropped a Galleon into the bag it carried. It flew off out the window without a backward glance.

This is what she had been waiting for. To see if Harry had won.

Selene unfolded the Prophet, and there, on the front page, was a picture of Harry leaning over a boy who was laying on the ground.

She read the article twice.

Harry had won the Tournament.

Lord Voldemort was back.

She took out her wand and muttered the charm for fire. She watched the copy of the Prophet burn before grabbing a piece of paper. She wrote a quick letter, sent it with her screech owl, Bernard, then darted upstairs to her bedroom.

It was time to return.

~oO0Oo~

It was two days after the full moon, and Remus looked awful. He was pale and had new cuts all along his arms and a few on his face. They would just turn out to be scars like the rest of them.

He and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was extremely bored. When he escaped, Remus had to tell him not to bring up Selene to anyone, and explained why. Sirius had nodded, but pouted. Her secret was as well kept as she wanted.

Remus had tried to send her letters, but his owl always returned, letter still attached to its leg. He rarely thought about her anymore, but once in awhile, like now, she would cross his mind. He hoped that his best friend was fine.

"Boys! No more explosions!" Molly Weasley yelled as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled kindly to Remus and Sirius, the former because she genuinely liked him, the latter to be polite. She began preparing dinner, humming softly to herself. There was soon another muffled 'boom' and Molly huffed, walked over to the door in the kitchen and yelled "Another one and neither of you get to go to Diagon Alley this year!" She then stalked back into the kitchen to continue cooking. The house was silent.

Molly put dinner in the oven, not yet baking for there was an Order meeting tonight and they would eat afterword. Everyone slowly began to come and sit around the table. Fred and George snuck around and sat in a corner, hoping to not get caught, and Molly flung a shoe at them and hissed, "Ive told you, you aren't old enough. OUT!" She shoved them out the door lovingly, as all frustrated mothers do and looked up to see Harry standing in the entryway.

"Harry, dear! Come in!" She says. "Ron, Hermione, he's here!" She called up the stairs. Almost immedeately they were greeting their friend.

~oOoOo~

Molly was huffing around the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, angry that Sirius told Harry anything. She just wanted him to be safe. She knew that ignorance was bliss.

"Oww! Bloody bird!" Molly turned to see what was going on, only to see Remus holding the back of his head, with an owl standing on the table in front of him, its leg extended, offering the letter it carried.

Remus leaned down and took the letter from the owls leg.

"Who's owl is that?" Sirius asked from beside him.

"Not sure." Remus looked at the envelope. Nothing was written on it. He flipped it over, still nothing to tell him of its sender.

"Well, open it!" Sirius said, smacking his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Padfoot." Remus sighed as he opened the envelope. It was a short, to the point letter that wasn't written on parchment, but Muggle paper.

Dear Moony,

I have heard about the return of You-Know-Who. I told you that I would return when I was needed, and I believe that time has come. I will meet at Headquarters. I will see you soon.

Your dearest friend,

Screech

"She is coming back?" Sirius said, having read the letter over Remus's shoulder.

"It would seem that way." He replied quietly. There was no way that he was going to see her again. He had prepared himself years ago that she wasn't coming back. But now it seems that she would prove him wrong.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, remembering their friends. Wormtail, the traitor who had killed James, and Selene, who had left them. Only one would come back. They hugged each other, Sirius saying "I didn't think she would ever come back." And Remus agreeing.

~oOoOo~

The next day had been such a long day. Sirius had woke early, and Remus had gotten there only an hour after. They both had been conversing quietly all day, not much talking to anyone else. Sirius had been almost bouncing all day with excitement, while Remus had had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

It was now quite late, around 6 o-clock, and there was still no sign of anything. They were just as high strung as they had been all day. Ginny noticed that they kept looking at the door.

She had gone upstairs just to get away from their jitters; it was making her nervous just watching them. She started to get bored and wanted to talk to Hermione, so she was coming back downstairs. She had made it to the bottom of the stairs when something moved, catching her eye. She gasped at the sight.

There was a woman standing in front of the door, looking around. She had auburn hair, with black lace pinned into it, draping down her face, just past her nose. Her red lips were turned up in a polite smile at her.

Ginny couldn't help but stare at her outfit. Even though it was mid-summer, she was wearing a green floor length dress, made of a light material. It had long sleeves edged in black lace and she was wearing black lace gloves. It was like she stepped out of a history book! She even held a black lace parasol in one hand, though it was closed and perched on the ground.

"Hello," her voice was soft but assertive, "is Remus around?" The lady stood as straight as a pin. The skin of her neck was so pale!

"Um, yes. Let me get him for you." Ginny said, somewhat shyly, before all but running into the living room. "Remus, there is a lady here to see you." She said as soon as she was in the doorway.

Remus looked at Sirius quickly, then ran out to greet the strange lady, Sirius right behind him.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but..." She continued to explain the lady.

~oOoOo~

Remus ran into the entryway to a familiar sight. Selene was standing there, lace in her face and a parasol in her gloved hands. She was looking at him as he entered, smiling. As soon as Remus made it to Selene, he wrapped her in a tight hug, but then almost immediately let go. She was just as cold as always!

"I am so glad to see you!" He said.

Her red lips turned up on one side. "You always did have a fondness for me that no one else did. Hello Sirius, my favorite convicted murderer." She said, smiling, showing her pearly teeth.

"Hello, my dear. It has been too long." He took her hand in his and kissed its knuckle.

She tossed her delicate head back and laughed. "You are as flirtatious as always."

"Of course." He smirked. "I thought that I would have to be, seeing as you can't get anyone else to flirt with you." This remark made her lift her parasol and smack him in the side with it.

"You are terrible! Oh, and Kreacher has already taken my things to a room. He seemed quite happy to see me." She smirked. They could still only see her mouth, but it was enough.

"Of course he was happy. You are the darkest thing to be in this house since my mother died." Sirius replied, earning another swat from the parasol.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the order? The ones that are here, of course." Remus said. She nodded, the lace flowing around her face, and he lead her into the living room.

Remus stood off to the side of the doorway, while Sirius stood to the other side.

"Well, that is Molly Weasley." Remus says, pointing to a pudgy middle aged woman who is staring at their guest with a slightly shocked expression. Selene rolls her eyes behind the lace.

Selene nods her head to Molly. "Hello, Molly." She says, smiling.

"These are Molly's children, Fred and George," Remus points to two red headed boys - obviously twins. "This is Ron, and that one is Ginny."

"Hello, everyone." Selene says politely.

"This is Hermione Granger." He points to a brown haired girl who is holding a book.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Selene's red lips quirk up politely.

"And this is Harry." At the sound of Harry's name, Selene's head snaps to where Remus is pointing.

"My, god..." She whispers, looking at Harry. Her hands reach up and unhook the lace from her hair, tucking the end of it into the wrist of her glove. Molly's eyes widen, Fred and George smile, Ginny gasps slightly and Ron's face turns red, to the tips of his ears. These are all reactions that Selene is used to, so she ignores them, walking to Harry.

She squats down in front of Harry, her back straight as a board, with an awed expression on her face.

"The resemblance to James is remarkable!" She whispers. "You have Lily's eyes, I'm sure you've been told. James was one of my dearest friends. One of my only friends. I do hope we can become friends." She smiles at him kindly before standing. She walks over to Sirius and Remus.

"Looks just like James, hmm?" Sirius says.

"Yes. It is like a memory. Like James is still here." She says.

"So, I am assuming that you will want to be sleeping with me." Sirius says quite loudly, making everyone's eyes widen to where they seemed to pop. Selene reached up and swatted Sirius on the back of the head, making a satisfying 'SMACK' reverberate through the room.

"Oww!" He grabs the back of his head. "That hurt!"

"Stop whining and show me to my room. I would like to change." She says, smirking proudly.

Sirius leads her from the room and up the stairs. The first door they come to is where he stops. "This is the only empty bedroom at the moment. Please don't take too long. We've missed you!" Sirius says, Remus nodding enthusiastically.

"I will be only a moment." She replies, opening the door with a flourish, walking inside and flinging the door shut.

Selene dug around her trunk until she found the dress she was looking for. She changed quickly, shedding her gloves and leaving the parasol. She took the pins out of her hair, letting it fall gracefully down her back.

She returned to the living room shortly and joined Sirius and Remus. They were sitting on a couch and she chose a chair that was directly next to the couch. She sat closest to Remus.

"You don't want to come sit by your lover?" Sirius says, pouting playfully at her.

"Would you slap him for me?" Selene mutters to Remus, who obligingly reaches over and smacks Sirius in the back of the head.

"Stop doing that!" He says, holding his head.

"Well, then stop saying things that will get you slapped." She responds.

"So, how have you been? Did you do well in the Muggle world?" Remus asks.

"Of course I did well. I am Selene Tussaud, I can only do well." She smirks then sighs, "It was quite lonely. No one would come near me. I was once called 'cold hearted' when a man touched my hand on the bus! Can you believe that."

"I would go running for the hills if I had touched you." Sirius declare.

"That would be wise, because I would hurt you." Selene smirks, making Remus smile. "And you know what the hardest thing was? Going against the other part of myself. I am really craving a blood flavored lollypop from Honeyduke's!"

"I cant imagine craving one of those." Ron says, scrunching up his nose. "Now, Chocolate Frogs on the other hand..."

"Well, I have dropped enough hints. If you cant figure it out, I am sorry for your mother and am sure your grades suffer dearly." Selene says, smiling, making sure Ron knows that she is messing with him.

"What does that mean?" Ron says, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Hermione looks well read. Maybe she can take a guess." Selene smiles at Hermione.

"Um, well..." She begins, everyone looking at her. "The way you were dressed when you got here, your skin color and... blood lollypops... points to vampire. But you said that you can go without blood, just that you wouldn't mind getting some, which is confusing."

"You must be the smartest witch of you age! Yes, my father is a vampire, mother is a Death Eater. I can live without blood, but the longer I go without it, the more I want it. The sun is painful, but if I cover up, I can go outside. I like garlic on my popcorn, but it is hard to apply makeup, since my image does not appear in a mirror." Selene smiles. "There are not many like me in existence. The last I knew, there were only five of us." Everyone is quiet for a moment. "I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable." She looks down at her fingers.

"No, no. That is just a lot to think about." Molly assures her, with a small smile.

"Oh, why did you leave to begin with?" Sirius asks, lifting an eyebrow. Remus had told him that she left and wanted to be kept a secret, but he wanted to know why.

"Well, the others of my kind had joined the Death Eaters, and they wanted me, too. I asked if they realized that I was a half-blood, and they told me that they wanted me because I was 'conceived of darkness.' What does that even mean? They kept bothering me, and I worried over what they would do if I kept saying no. Even after James and Lily...They still bothered me. I didn't know what else to do." Selene explains. "You couldn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to find me."

Sirius nodded. He had missed her. WHen he had been preparing to escape from Azkaban, he had been hoping for Remus and Selene to greet him eventually. Then Remus told him that Selene was gone, so it was just the two of them. Now she was back and it made him quite happy.

"Remus, have you been getting your wolfsbane potion?" Selene asked with soft eyes.

"It is in short supply at the moment. Quite expensive. So no, I haven't." He replies.

"Okay, and if I recall correctly, the full moon was three days ago. Have you been taking care of your wounds well?" She asked. She had always taken care of Remus. She always carried a special ointment that would make even cursed cuts barely scar.

"As well as I always have. Why?" He asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Come on then." She said, standing. Sighing, Remus followed her.

She led him to her bedroom and dug around her trunk while he stood in the doorway. She was wearing a white floor length dress with quarter sleeves. It was quite low-cut, and showed a lot of cleavage. When she stood with a tube of ointment in her hand and turned to Remus, she noticed him staring at her.

"It's not like I haven't done this before." She commented. "I hope this works. This stuff is fourteen years old. Come, sit on the bed." She gestured for him to sit.

Once he was sitting, she opened the tube and began applying it to the fresh cuts on his face. "Close your eyes, there is one on your eyelid." She said quietly, and he obliged. She knew that it was weird to have someone touch you who was so cold, so she tried to be as quick as possible.

She had finished with his face and began with the cuts on his arm. "These are quite deep, Remus." She said, and he felt her cold breath on his arm. She applied quite a bit to each of the cuts on his arm, so they would heal well, then looked up at him. "Any more?"

"Do you realize how much we missed you?" Remus asked her in a quiet voice.

"I'd guess as much as I had missed you." She replied, standing. "Are there no more cuts then, Moony?"

"No more." He said, watching her move to her trunk and tossing the tube of ointment in.

"We should probably go back and sit with Sirius." She said. Remus nodded, not really wanting to have to share her company with anyone else.


	3. Chapter Two

Selene woke around 11 o-clock the next morning. Even when she had gone to bed, she was up late reading. She always felt more awake at night. Harry, she knew, had his trial this morning. There was no case against him, really. But the Ministry is anything but fair.

She stood and stretched. She went to her trunk and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a low cut, long sleeve blue shirt. After slipping those on, she ran a brush through her hair. She decided on leaving it down today, and when she walked out of her room, it was swaying around her waist.

She went down to the kitchen and Molly offered her toast and eggs.

"No thank you, Molly. Breakfast usually doesnt settle well for me this early." Giving her a smile, Selene sat at the table. She was perched on the edge of her chair, back pin straight even though she wasn't leaning on the back of the chair.

"Well, would you like tea?" Molly asked.

"That sounds quite nice, thank you." She said. Molly thought that it was odd that her lips were so bright while her skin so pallid. Must be lipstick, she thought. She also found it odd that this seemingly straight laced woman was friends with Sirius Black. Sirius Black of all people!

Molly placed a cup of tea in front of Selene, who muttered a polite "Thank you." She watched as Selene placed her lips to the cup, and noticed that no red lipstick was left behind. Her mouth was naturally that color!

"Good morning!" Sirius called, entering the room. He looked extremely well rested, and Selene wished that she could say the same; although she never felt well in the mornings, but the evenings were a much different story.

"Morning, Sirius. You look quite chipper this morning." Selene says.

"And you look rather gloomy this morning." Sirius replied, plopping down next to her. Molly set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him and he smiled at her before digging in.

"Did ou areay et?" He asked through a mouthful.

Selene sneered at him. "No, and when I do eat I shall show more manners than you!" Table manners were important. He was being completely disgusting at the moment.

Sirius swallowed. "What?"

"That was disgusting. You spit your food on my face! Swallow before you speak. No one else wants the food that has been in your mouth." Selene says, revolted by his lack of manners.

"Sorry." He says, shrugging, then stuffs his mouth full again.

"Hello!" Someone says from the door. Selene looks up to see Remus walking toward her. He is carrying a small bag. He slides into the chair on the other side of her from Sirius.

"Remus! Your cuts are looking much better already." She smiles.

"I stopped in Diagon Alley on my way here this morning. Bought you this." He smirks, handing her the bag in his hands. He drops it on the table.

"You bought her something? What about me?" Sirius asks around his food, making Selene stand and sit on the other side of Remus.

"Stop being disgusting!" She hisses at him, green eyes flashing.

"Here." Remus says, pushing the bag in front of her. She reaches in and pulls out a red lollypop. Molly watches with interest as Selene's eyes widen slightly. She unwraps the sucker and sticks it into her mouth.

She closes her eyes and hums in pleasure. "Just what I've been wanting!" She smiles at Remus. "Thank you. How many are there?" She asks, peeking into the bag.

"I got a dozen. Hopefully they last a little while." He smirks. "You said you wanted some blood flavored lollypops last night." Remus had always done things like this. Where he would share his chocolate with James, Sirius and Peter, it hurt her stomach, so he would occasionally get her one of these.

"You really shouldn't have. Now I'll have to go to Knockturn Alley. I have a friend there. We can sit for 'tea.'" She giggles at this. "I am tempted to go today."

"Nice Remus. Tempting the Temptress." Sirius says, taking his now empty plate to the sink. Selene huffed.

"Temptress? I don't think that I've done anything to achieve that title." She says. True, she used to flirt their way past the Head Boy and Girl and prefects when they were going to get into trouble, but did that really make her a temptress?

"I do remember a lot of detentions we didn't get because of you." Sirius replied.

Selene stuck the lollypop back into her mouth, closing her eyes and sighing. She slumped slightly, just enjoying the candy.

An hour later, Harry was back. He sat at the table across from Selene, who's lips were even redder thanks to the red lollypop.

"I knew you were going to be fine. They really had no case against you." Hermione says, smiling radiantly.

"Yes, but when has the Ministry ever cared about fairness. You got lucky." Sirius says.

"Don't be a downer, Sirius." Selene says, smacking his arm lightly, making him smirk at her.

Later that day, the children's Hogwarts letters came. Hermione and Ron each got prefects. Molly was so proud while Fred and George laughed at their 'goody goody' brother. They held a party that evening.

Selene noticed that Harry watched Ron and Hermione, not really smiling. Sure, a smile was almost always on his face, but never a genuine smile. He wasn't really happy that they got it, she could see.

She went over and sat next to Harry on the couch. "What's wrong, Harry?" She asked.

For a moment he just looked at her. She knew that it took awhile to get used to her being around. He just sighed. "Honestly, I feel left out. Both of my best friends got prefect and I was left out of it. I know I should be happy for them, and I am. But over it all is a feeling that I should have gotten it." He looks at his lap.

"Well, I am sure that you would have made just as good of a prefect as Ron or Hermione, but think for a moment. Who are you? You are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. You already have enough to concentrate on before adding school to the mix, so why would Dumbledore add prefect duties to it? I remember when Remus got prefect. A lot of responsibility goes into it. Be happy that you don't have those responsibilities on top of the ones you already have. Your father didn't get prefect either. Neither did Lily." Selene says.

"That is true." Harry visibly brightened.

"Just be happy for your friends and grateful that you aren't in their shoes." She said, smirking. "I am sure that everyone is grateful not to be in yours."

Harry laughed. "Okay."

Since Harry was now cheered up, Selene took her leave, grabbing a glass of water. Remus walked up to her. "How was your talk with Harry? Seemed pretty serious."

"All well. You know what I want? It has been years since I've danced. Ive always loved to waltz." She sighed. Remus quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around then pulled her back to him, her hands now resting on his arms. Remus smirked down at her while she threw her head back and laughed.

"How was that for a dance?" He chuckled.

"Fine, fine." She answered, still laughing. She had missed this. Just letting go. Remus was often the only person who could bring her out of a bad mood, or bring her from a good mood to an even better mood. His teasing being much more sophisticated than Sirius's or even James's had always made her laugh.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It has been too long, Moony." She said.

"That it has." He replied. He had come to realize yesterday that her touch was the same as anyone else's, even if it was a slight colder. No one had made him feel loved in years, and this was the same feeling she always gave him, even during their first year at Hogwarts. He just felt cared for. He had no idea that she felt the same.

"So, how long till they are together?" Fred said to his brother, watching Remus spin Selene around.

"Well, I think it all depends on that one." George replied, pointing to Sirius. "He is always watching her."

"Who will she chose? I say Lupin." Fred responds.

"I say Black." George says.

"A Galleon?" Fred asks.

"Its a deal." George replies, shaking his brother's hand.

The next few days passed quickly with all the commotion of getting ready for school. Last night, Ginny and Hermione had asked how many fancy dresses she had, and Molly was intrigued as well, so Selene had taken them all up to her room for a little bit of dress up.

"This one requires a corset. Want to try it?" Selene had said, gesturing to the dress in Hermione's hand. Hermione had meekly nodded her head with a big smile, so Selene had helped her into the corset and dress. She was always careful not to touch her, so she didn't frighten her away.

Molly was just having a blast touching all of the expensive materials. "Merlin, they're so rich and luxurious." She said, rubbing a dress in between her fingers.

Ginny went straight to the jewelry box, looking at all of the beautiful gems that it held. She held a string of pearls to her throat, then an emerald pendant. She then took out a pair of ruby tear-shaped ear rings. Selene had then told her how she gave the matching necklace to Remus years ago. Hermione had said that it was sweet, making Selene smile to herself.

Around 9 that evening, Ginny and Hermione were each dressed in large dresses. Ginny's had required a bustle skirt underneath while Hermione was still in the corset. They were each bejeweled extravagantly. Even Molly was wearing a few of Selene's pieces of Jewelry, seeing that the older woman couldn't fit the younger's dresses.

Everyone had laughed at their show and the girls paraded around, content at their sumptuosity. They had all had their hair done and were feeling quite pampered.

Later that evening, after everyone else had gone to bed, Selene and Molly were talking.

"It is always fun to play in fancy clothing." Selene smiled.

"Oh, yes it is!" Molly had said, enthusiastically.

Today, they were all getting ready to go to King's Cross to see the kids off. Selene came walking down the stairs at 9:30, wearing a blue Edwardian style skirt and white blouse, holding the white hat and lace that would cover her face in one hand and a white parasol in the other.

"You like to draw attention to yourself." Remus said, walking up behind her, making her jump.

"I don't need fancy clothes to do that. I am already odd looking enough, why not add to it?" She giggled. It was true. With her white skin and the way she held herself naturally, people tended to stare. Why not give them something to stare at?

"You mean that you are pretty enough that it draws attention?" Sirius said, walking up to them.

"Well, that too, but I'm not vain enough to say it!" She said, laughing.

"Oh, and by the way, I want to go." Sirius says.

"You cant." Selene says, raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to play that card with him?" Remus asks, making Sirius smile cockily.

"I have an idea." Sirius says, walking into the living room.

Molly came rushing by. She shouted "Hurry up, or you will miss the train!" up the stairs before stacking the luggage. "Moody will see to the luggage, so this stays here for the moment."

There was a bumping noise, and when Selene turned around to see what it was, she saw Ginny rolling down the stairs, with two trunks rocketing down behind her. As Selene bent to help Ginny stand, startling the girl slightly with icy fingers, Molly yelled at Fred and George "-YOU COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-" while Sirius's lovely mother began screaming "-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

Just then, Padfood came bounding out of the living room.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said NO!" Molly shouted at him, causing him to look at her indignantly. "Fine, on your head, be it!"

Padfoot came trotting up to Selene and Remus, cocking his head to the side with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Ohh, Padfoot, you smell awful!" Selene says, bringing a white gloved hand to her nose, squinting slightly.

Ron, Harry and Hermione came running down the stairs, so Selene placed the hat on her head and stuck a pin through it, preparing to walk in the sun.

"Harry, you will come with Selene and I. Ginny, Ron and Hermione with Remus. Fred and George with Tonks." Molly said, and everyone broke off into groups. Tonks was a younger woman with bright pink hair. Selene thought she was interesting, to say the least.

"See ya there." Remus says, walking out with his charges. Soon after Tonks and Mad-Eye left and it was just them left.

When they departed, Selene walking with Padfoot behind Harry and Molly, Selene was happy to just watch Sirius. The big black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons and chasing his own tail. Selene smiled at him. He had been locked up in the house so long that he was happy just to be outside. He began chasing cats, much to the amusement of Harry, and the disgruntlement of Molly.

They were the first ones to the platform. They stood there waiting for the others to show up, Padfoot bumping into Selene's legs the entire time. She noticed Lucius Malfoy watching him with a sneer. Someone could recognize him.

"You know, I am not afraid to smack you with my parasol." She muttered to the dog, who responded by ramming himself harder into his legs. This, of course, earned him a good 'THWACK' on the back with the parasol.

"You know, it's not good to abuse your animals." Remus said, walking up next to her.

"But what if they abuse you first? I think it's valid then." She smirks.

"Harry, nice dog!" A boy says, coming up to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry responds, smiling.

The boy leans down and starts petting Sirius's back. "Please don't pet my dog. He will get spoiled." Selene says, and when the boy looks at her, he pales slightly, nods and leaves.

"He looked like he saw a ghost." She says, causing Remus to laugh and Sirius to let out a very laugh-like bark.

The train let out a whistle and everyone began hurrying around. Sirius reared up on his back legs and placed his front paws on Harry's shoulders. Molly shoved Harry toward the train. "For heavens sake act more like a dog, Sirius."

Once the train had left, they all made their way back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius came walking over to Selene and Remus.

"You shouldn't have come. You could have been seen! I saw Malfoy staring at you." She said, frowning at Sirius.

"Well, I am back, safe and sound." Sirius replies, smirking.

Wanting to get away from the house, having been nowhere in the last week, she turned to Remus. "Would you like to go shopping with me?" She asks.

"Sure, why not." He smiles.

Selene had taken Remus to lots of different stores in Diagon Alley. None that he hadn't been to before, of course. They had gone to Flourish and Blotts, each getting a few books.

"I'd like to go to Knockturn Alley while we are out." Selene says to him.

"Should you? Its a pretty rough place." He says, not wanting any trouble.

"I have been there many times. I can handle myself. You don't have to go, but I would like to." She says, setting off toward her desired destination.

"Okay, I'll come." He says, following her.

They enter Knockturn Alley, and the shops all become a little dingier. People stare at them, and Selene, Remus notices, walks slightly taller, with dignity and confidence radiating off from her.

"Remus, they are staring at you. Look like you are confident. Stand tall. Look purposeful." She instructs. He tries to do his best, but knows he fails miserably.

She leads him to a store as dingy as all the rest. The sign says 'Potions Galore' and is swinging on rusted chains.

"My friend owns this. Be prepared." Selene says looking over her shoulder, her hand on the doorknob. Remus only nods. "Oh, don't be so timid! I would never bring you somewhere that you couldnt handle!" And with that she pushes the door open, and enters the shop.

There is dust all over the floor and covering the shelves and everything on them. There is dust sticking to the bottom of Selene's skirt, but she doesn't seem to notice. Selene doesnt stop to look at anything, only walks directly to the back of the store to the desk, her heels clicking loudly. She rings the bell on the countertop and waits, Remus, patient as possible, behind her.

A man, dressed in black pants and jacket walks out from the back. He is as pale as Selene. "What do you- Dear Lady, what can I assist you with?" He says. Selene chuckles.

"If you treat only your vampires with respect, Arnaud, you cant sell much." She says, her voice twinkling.

"Take off the veil, lady. No sun here! You brought a snack?" He asks, looking at Remus, making Remus blanch.

"If you touch him, I will not be responsible for my actions." Selene says in a deadly whisper.

"Ahh, a friend. I understand." He says, smiling. Selene reaches up and pills the pin from her hat and lifts the hat and lace from her head, revealing her face. "Selene! Selene Tussaud, is that you? It has been too long. I saw your father not that long ago. I think it was twenty years now!" Arnaud says, smiling. "Please, won't you and your friend come back and sit with me?"

Selene turned to look at Remus, who shrugged. This man frightened him, yes. But he was Gryffindor for a reason. "We would be most honored." She says.

"Wonderful! Come!" He says, leading them back through a door that opens into a small kitchen. There is a table with four chairs that he gestures to. "Please, sit!"

Selene goes to the most centered chair and perches on the edge. Remus sits beside her, and the vampire, Arnaud, across from him.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sir?" Arnaud asks Remus.

"Um, no thank you." Remus smiles politely.

"A snack, Selene? I have a great many picks." He offeres, gesturing to a door in the back. "All willing, of course." He adds, looking at Remus.

"I would, but I don't like to offend." She replies, her green eyes darting to Remus.

"Of course! Just let me get you a cup." He launches from his chair and grabs a teacup from the cupboard, then heads through the door in the back.

"I am sorry for the awkwardness. I assumed that he wouldn't be quite so pushy about it with you here." Selene says, looking at Remus. "He doesn't understand. He has never tried to be friends with a human since he was turned."

"He seems like a lively character." Remus says, thinking of how he gets so excited.

"Lively!" Selene laughs, tossing her head back. "He is deader than a doornail!" This made Remus laugh slightly.

The back door opened, Arnaud walking through, closing it quickly behind him. He walked over and set the cup that he had taken back with him on the counter. He grabbed another, empty cup and filled it from the teapot on the stove. He walked over and set the first cup in front of Selene, and the other in front of Remus.

"It would have been rude of me to leave you out, Sir. I assure you, it is just tea." He smirks at Remus before sitting down. Remus looks into his cup. I doesn't look like there is anything added to it.

Remus watches Selene take a sip from her cup. She closes her eyes, and sets the cup down, tilting her head back. She sighs lightly.

"What is it, Dear Lady?" Arnaud asks Selene.

"It has been fourteen years." Is all she says.

"Such a long time! You must drink! Plenty more where that came from! I wondered why you looked so pale!" He responds.

Selene takes her gloves off and sets them on the table. Then grabs her cup and takes another sip. "So, have you heard from my father lately?"

"I had a letter last week. I believe he said he was in Dublin now. Says that there is too much sun. I wanted to know where there wasn't!" Arnaud chuckled.

"Oh! I completely forgot. Arnaud, this is my very good friend, Remus. Remus, this is my father's very good friend, Arnaud." Selene says, making introductions. "And, Arnaud, would you happen to have any Wolfsbane Potion in stock?"

"I might. Let me see." He left and quickly came back with three bottles filled with a purple liquid. "This is all."

"How much?" She asked.

"20 Galleons a peice." He replied. She reached into a purse that was strapped around her waist and paid him, slipping the bottles into the bag. "Thank you." She said.

They stayed only a little longer; long enough for Selene to have another cup of...well. Remus had accidentally looked down at her cup when Arnaud had set the second down. Remus couldn't finish his tea.

"I am very sorry, Remus. I hadnt realized how awkward that would be for you." Their stop had given her cheeks some color. She looked less deathly. "I usually would have stayed much longer."

"It's fine. A new experience." He replied. He wasn't going to hate her for what she happened to be, just like she had never hated him for what he just happened to be.

They were halfway to Diagon Alley when Selene stopped. Remus looked at her, confused. She had her face tipped up, and although Remus couldn't see the top half of her face, he know her eyes were glowing. There was no one around to witness her weird behavior.

She turned with inhuman speed to the doorway to a closed shop. Someone stood in the doorway, but Remus could not tell who. Selene gave a low growl and crouched slightly. Remus reached for his wand.

"Dear...It has been too long." The figure said in a low voice, obviously male. Remus didn't know what to do.

"It hasn't been long enough." Selene hissed, Remus had never heard her sound like this before.

"Oh, you brought lunch." He says.

"He. Is. MINE!" She snarls. Her pearly teeth clenched together, showing through her widely spread lips. She reaches back, grabs Remus's arm in a cold, vise-like hand, and suddenly, Remus is spinning.

She had Apparated them to the front of 12 Grimmauld Place. She didn't let go of Remus until they were safely in the house, the door locked behind her. She had lost her veil in the commotion and her eyes were bright with anger and fear, and something Remus couldn't distinguish.

She was still sneering when she spun away from Remus and darted away, up the stairs in a moment, and slamming the door to her room. Sirius appeared from his room and gave Remus a questioning look. He could only shrug. Sirius - stupidly- knocks on Selene's bedroom door. She answers with a snarl, causing Sirius to jump.

He comes down, and Remus explained quickly what happened, and showed him the hand shaped bruise that Selene had left.


	4. Chapter Three

No one saw Selene until the next day. It was around 6 o-clock when she finally emerged from her room, walking straight to the kitchen. Remus had been there since 9 that morning, waiting to talk to her, so when he saw her, he rushed after her, Sirius close behind him.

They walked in the kitchen to see their friend looking worse than they had ever seen her. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. Her slender, lily-white legs were thin and trembling slightly. Though she was standing as straight as always, the set of her shoulders looked vulnerable. Her face was pale, not her normal pale, but a sickly pale, she had bags under her eyes, her lips were not as red and her hair was a tangled mess. Her eyes were as green and shiny as normal. This last observation made Remus sure that whatever was wrong, she still hadn't given up.

She turned her back on the two and reached into the fridge and pulled out a package of raw meat.

"What I am about to do never leaves this room." She growls. She tears the plastic wrap off of the package and pulls out a cup. She tips the foam tray holding the meat over the cup, the blood from the meat running into it. She wrings out the blood sack from under the meat into the cup, then wraps the meat up again and returns it to the fridge.

After licking her fingers, she rinses the rest of the blood off of her hands then lifts the cup up in front of her face. "Cheers." She mutters, drinking all of the blood in one gulp. She was unsatisfied, but that was all that she had.

She sets the cup into the sink, then pulls out a chair and sits at the table. The boys follow suit and sit across from her. "Are you okay?" Sirius asks, making Remus roll his eyes. Anyone could tell that she wasn't.

"Do I look okay to you? I have a splitting headache because I slept not a wink last night, I have hurt my best friend and I am scared for my life. Tell me, do you think I should be okay?" She says, the last sentence bordering on hysterics. She lifts a hand to her forehead, then sighs, digging her fingers into her temples. She looks up, her green orbs piercing into Remus. "How is your arm?"

He lifts his sleeves enough for her to see a perfect purple handprint. The bruise was almost a red color, meaning that it would take awhile to heal and was probably quite painful. "I am sorry, Remus. But if you would have gotten left behind, you may not have been seen again."

"Who was that man in Knockturn Alley?" Remus asked her. This had been on his mind since he had seen him yesterday.

"His name is Gilbert. He is my half brother. My father had him with a Muggle. We have always hated each other. He is older than me by a year. He feels that he isnt good enough, and that was why father got a witch pregnant." She explains, her eyes glistening. "He is a Death Eater. He feels cheated out of immortality because he is only half vampire, and father refuses to change him. He has the rest of our kind on his side, they all hate me. But I have quite a few full vampires on my side. Vampire feuds are much bigger and last longer than normal human feuds. By the end of this, either he will kill me, or I him."

"So, its a 'blood feud?" Sirius asks, smirking. Selene doesnt move, but she glares at him. The glare itself makes Sirius pale and slump into his chair.

"So, why is he back?" Remus asks. Selene can see the gears turning in his mind. He would do all he can to help.

"I am not sure. He wants to finish it." She whispers, looking at her fingers. Suddenly her head snaps up and she looks at Remus and Sirius. "I have to warn you. When he shows up, which I assure you he will, you will see a whole new me. It will be like I was yesterday, only worse. I could barely get away from you without hurting you yesterday. So when he is around, don't get in my way. Any of our way. Vampires are dangerous when it comes to these fights. We no longer think rationally. We only think to kill."

"So, what do you want us to do then?" Sirius asks.

"Nothing. If they get their hands on either of you, they will rip you to shreds. Literally." Selene says, a tear slipping down her face. "This is something that I have to do on my own." With that she stands. "I need to get dressed. I need to go out." She walks with purpose from the room.

"We have to do something!" Sirius says.

"She just said that there is nothing to do. I have never dealt with vampires, but I am scared of her, and she would never hurt us. Now, think of vampires that do want to hurt us. We cant help by fighting." Remus says. He was racking his brain, and figuring out nothing that could help her. "I am going to talk to her for a minute." Remus stands and walks out of the kitchen. He takes the stairs two at a time.

He knocks at her door and a moment later he hears her call "Enter." He opens the door and steps inside, closing the door behind him. When he turns to her she is digging in her trunk. She is wearing jeans and no shirt, just a red bra.

"Where is the damn thing!" She mutters. She begins throwing garments around the room, looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for, Selene?" Remus asks.

"A certain shirt. I know I brought it!" She says, head still bent over the trunk. She finally stands and turns to Remus, her hands on her hips. "What did you need?"

Her milky breasts were quite distracting, but he was here for a reason. "Is there anything we can do to help, even from afar or help you prepare?"

She was quiet, contemplating. Her alabaster stomach was flat and moved as she breathed. Her waist was very tiny, then flaring out again at her hips. She suddenly began sobbing, and shocked, Remus could only stand there.

"I don't know! I don't know what anyone can do! I am so scared, Remus." She sunk to the floor, balling up, holding her hands to her face. Remus reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her up again. She just looked at him. She looked so broken. Remus just pulled her to him and held her. Her arms snaked around his waist, her hands flat on his back.

He held her for a few minutes while she sobbed. She finally calmed and spoke into his chest, "What do I do?" Then, looking into his face, "What do I do, Remus?"

"You tell the vampires that are on your side what is going on. They can come and help you." He says, looking at her.

"I never thought of that. I was too busy thinking of how to keep you out of it that I forgot about the others." She whispered. Selene pulled away from him and walked to a desk on the other side of the room, and sat. "I have quite a few letters to write. I'll come down when I am done." She says without looking up. Remus leaves the room without another word.

He finds Sirius in the Living room and explains what Selene is doing, leaving out that he saw her without a shirt. They sit in silence for what seems like a few minutes, but was really almost an hour.

They heard the pad of feet walking toward the room and watched as Selene entered. She was wearing the shorts and tank top again, and just stood in the doorway.

"Remus, will you come with me?" She asked quietly, in a small voice.

"Um, sure." He says, glancing at Sirius who looks slightly confused and angry. Selene walks upstairs, Remus just behind her and opens the door to her room for Remus to enter. He does, and her behind him, closing the door behind her.

"Would you just...lay with me? I don't want to be alone." She says, her eyes on the floor. Her hands, clasped in front of her, were trembling slightly.

"Of course, if you want." Remus said. She looked broken, completely shattered, and if he could help her he would.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to her bed. "Wait, take your shoes off. I don't want dirt in my bed." She gives him a small smile, and he slips his shoes off. He climbs into the bed, under the covers and slid to the opposite side of the bed. Selene climbed in after him and pulled the blankets up over them, then snuggled up to Remus.

He pulled her close to him, and she snuggled into his chest. Almost immediately, she was asleep. It took Remus awile before he found himself drifting off because he was confused as to what this meant for them, and she was so cold that he couldn't sleep.

But he must have fallen asleep, because he woke to Selene thrashing around beside him. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, she woke with a small cry, and was breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream, Selene." He says. She turns and presses her forehead into his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She says into his chest.

"Don't worry about it." He replies, hugging her.

She pushes him away and flings the blanket off of herself. "My god you're hot!" She says. Her tank top was up around her waist, showing the snowy skin of her stomach.

"I was just thinking that I'm a little colder than normal." He says. With her being so cold, she was taking his body heat, and it wasn't just warming the blanket, but a person as well. She obviously wasn't used to having any heat while she slept.

There was a light knock on the door, and Remus looked at the clock, sure that it was very early, only to find that it was 11:30. Selene stood and slowly went to the door, pulling her shirt down. When she opened it , Remus couldn't see who was there, but he could tell from the voice.

"Did Remus go home?" Sirius asked from the door. Selene just pushed to door open wider to show Remus on her bed.

Sirius's face paled slightly, but he smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "I see. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sirius." Selene said, closing the door and sauntered back to her bed. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She said, looking at Remus.

"I am quite comfortable." He told her as she climbed back into the bed and cuddled herself up to Remus like a child would. Remus rested his hand on her waist while she placed her hands flat on his chest. He knew that he wasn't very muscular, but he had never worried about that until now. Was she okay with him being this thin?

Selene sighed into his chest. "I don't think Sirius is very happy with this arrangement."

"It didn't look like it." Remus replied, recalling Sirius's pale face when he saw a fully clothed Remus in Selene's bed. "But you should never base what you want off from someone else. Whoever that may be." He realized that she could say that she didn't want him even though he wanted her, but he only wanted her to be happy.

"I never would base my feelings off of someone else. I can think for myself." She replies softly. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to Remus's. She had meant for it to be a small, quick kiss, but he had other ideas.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Remus loved every moment of it. He had never allowed himself to be loved by anyone, and if anyone seemed to be getting too close to him, he broke it off. This was different. Selene was different.

When he finally pulled away from her, not necessarily because he wanted to, she just smirked at him in the moonlight. He had never thought the moonlight was beautiful until now. The way it highlighted her face was perfect. "Get some sleep, Remus." She said, settling herself closer to him. Remus ran his hand down her hip and back to her waist once, making her sigh.

Remus woke feeling a tickling sensation on his jaw, then realized that it was Selene's eyelashes. The sun was shining on him, and Selene had pulled herself away from Remus to stay out of the sun. He wasn't sure what the sun did to her, he just knew that she didn't like it.

"Morning." She whispered. "I didn't wake you, did I? I was just trying to stay out of the sun."

"You didn't wake me." He replied. Just then, a cloud must have gone out from in front of the sun, because there was even more sunshine, this time falling across her arm. She ripped her arm out of the golden rays, hissing. Selene grabbed her wand off the night table and darted over to the window and waved her wand, closing the heavy curtains over the window, her arm cradled to her stomach.

Remus reached over and lit a lamp as she came to sit on the side of the bed. "Let me see." He said.

She held her arm out. The sun had burned the pearly skin of her forearm terribly to where it was red and blistered. Remus knew that the blisters were only just starting. "Magic can't heal it. It is as cursed as one of these." She lifted her hand to his face and brushed a finger lightly over one of his scars. "Only, it won't scar, it will just burn like hell." She looked over at her trunk. "I should probably bandage it."

She went to her trunk and pulled out a little box and brought it to the bed to set it down. "Give it here. I'll do it." He put the cream that she gave him on a bandage and wrapped her arm tenderly. He then put the rest of the stuff back in the box and placed it on the bedside table.

He laid back on the bed and she followed, curling up much the way she had last night. He ran his hand down her side and back up.

"What are you trying to do, Remus?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Um...Nothing. Why?" He says.

"Because I don't think that you would like to have sex with someone as cold as I." She replies, still smiling slightly. "I have only ever been with vampires, but I can only assume that someone with body heat wouldn't much care for someone without."

There was a scratching at the window. "That must be Bernard. Could you let him in?" She asked.

"Sure." Remus stood and walked to the window. He opened it and let in a small screech owl who flys directly to Selene who is standing just off to the side of the sunlight. Remus closed the curtains and sat on the side of the bed, bending to retrieve his shoes.

"Thank you Remus, for staying with me." She says, noticing that he is getting ready to leave.

"I did it just as much for me as for you." With his shoes on he stands and walks to her. He plants a small kiss on her lips then walks to the door. "See ya." Then he is gone.

Bernard nudges Selene's hand, reminding her that she has a letter. She pulls the letter from his leg and he flys to his cage to rest. It is the response from her father.

Dearest Daughter,

It was quite pleasant to receive your letter until I read it. I am ashamed that Gilbert would do this. I have already taken away his allowance, but that doesn't seem to have done anything. And now you are asking for my help and the help of our allies, and all I can say is that I will write to them and set up a time to meet. I will write to you when I have more information. It may take awhile.

Please remember that you make me very proud. Do you still move like the Countess Avery? You always used to hold yourself like her. Well, I guess that I shall see for myself soon enough. Be careful, my dearest Selene.

Love always,

Your Father


	5. Chapter Four

It was Christmas morning. Selene was still at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and quite enjoying her time. She had bought everyone gifts. They were all wrapped and waiting in the corner. Remus told her and Sirius that he would stop by today, muttering under his breath that he didn't have anywhere else to be, so she could give him his present too.

Nothing more had happened between them since that night. She told him what the letter that her father had said and they were still waiting. Anytime Selene went anywhere, she knew that Gilbert was watching her, she could sense him. But he never approached her, and for that she was glad.

Selene walked down the stairs in a pair of tight jeans and a blue, long sleeved shirt with matching pumps with a pile of presents floating along behind her. Arthur was home from the hospital, and when she entered the kitchen to see all of the Weasleys and Harry and Sirius seated around the table, Molly was thanking Harry again.

"Morning, Selene. Merry Christmas!" Molly called, making Harry notice her. Harry smiled and waved as she went to sit by Sirius. She flicked her wand to send the pile of presents soaring through the air to land in front of their respective recipients.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone." Selene called. She watched as everyone dug into their presents. Fred and George each thanked her for a dragon skin coat. They were a deep green. Molly opened a small box to find a necklace and earring set with an intricate design of emeralds. She rubbed them slightly and smiled her thanks to Selene. Ginny's gift was by far the biggest. She pulled out a beautiful teal gown with rhinestones shimmering in the light. Selene had supplied all of the undergarments so she could wear it as soon as she wanted. She bought Ron a very expensive broom care kit. He smiled at her; he was hard to buy for. Harry she bought a special practice snitch. It wouldn't fly super far away from him, but still fast and far enough away that it would be hard to see. He could practice while sitting in the common room or while flying. Arthur opened a box and pulled out a muggle radio with step by step instructions, written by Selene, on how it works. Sirius was given an assortment of his favorite candies and snacks. His eyes were wide as he scanned over them all.

She had Remus's present waiting in front of her as she watched everyone open all of their gifts from each other. They all slowly began to leave, going to mess with their new gifts. They left Sirius and Selene sitting at the kitchen table.

"Seeing as I cant leave I couldnt get you anything." Sirius told her with his mouth full of choccolate.

Selene sneered slightly. "Your present to me could be you not talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry." He says through his food again, causing Selene to groan.

"What are you doing to the poor girl?" Sirius and Selene both turn to look at the new voice, finding Remus walking in, carrying two parcels. He places one in front of Sirius, who tears in eagerly. He pulls a black dog brush and dog shampoo out of the box and glares at Remus. "I thought that the last time Padfoot was around, he stunk." He says with a shrug.

"That would be because he did." Selene says, smirking at Sirius. "Here Remus." She handed him his present. She had gotten him the whole collection of Anne of Green Gables. They had read it a long time ago, and he said that Anne made him think of her when she was young.

She watched as he ripped the paper and looked at all five books. He smiled at her. "Very thoughtful." He tells her. "Here." He hands her a book with a bow slapped on the cover. She pulled off the bow and found an old copy of Gone With the Wind.

"I love this book." She says, smiling. She opens to the copyright notes to see when it was printed. "Remus! This is an original!" She exclaimed.

"I know." He grinned. "Open to the cover page."

She did and found that it was autographed. "How did you get this? This is fantastic!" She ran her fingers over Margaret Mitchell's name scrawled across the page.

"An old witch had it and didn't realize the fortune she had in the guise of a book. She gave it to me claiming that she was going to toss it anyway." He says, smirking. "I saw it and thought of you."

"This is wonderful. Thank you!" She stood and hugged him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went from the room. She went up to her bed room and placed the new book on the dresser. Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob to leave there was a scratching at the window. She opened the window and let her father's owl in. He was a beautiful rare black owl. He looked at her with beady eyes until she took the letter attached to its extended leg. Once she had, it flew off out the window.

Her name was scrawled across the envelope in beautiful curling letters. She knew immediately who had sent this.

She opened the letter and read.

Dearest Girl,

Merry Christmas!

Your father asked me to write to you. It has been too long! I remember you running around as a little girl and now you're calling for a small army! Well, you have one. There are twenty of us plus you. Your brother doesn't stand a chance!

As for us, we are residing in your father's townhouse in London. All twenty of us. It is a very full house. Charlotte and Cressida are already arguing and Cressida refuses to be in the same room as Charlotte as of the moment. But they both want to help you so very much; we all do.

We would like for you to visit as soon as possible. Your father insists on today, but I told him that we cannot tear her away from her Christmas plans. Come as soon as you can, everyone misses you. Especially your father and I. Oh, your father's sister, Anastaise is here as well. She hasn't seen you since you were nine.

We hope to see you soon.

With love,

Vivienne Avery

Selene smiled at the letter. Vivienne is her father's nearest friend, and mistress. She had been around as long as Selene could remember. She was more like her mother than her actual mother was.

There was another note in the envelope. She looked at it, thankful for its presence.

I thought you might like to know who will be here, just to be prepared for dealing with the masses.

Arnaud Saint Clair

Maurice Tussaud (father)

Victor Le Boursier

Georges Beau Pre

Ben Burns

Rob Burns

Orlando Laureate

Ahab Griffin

Solomon Mare

Pauline Deshoulieres

Emilie Choiseul

Claire Bourignon

Anastaise Tussaud

Charlotte O'Hara

Cressida Papillon

Bess Sheridan

Ethel Pope

Gertrude Fey

Ella Moore

Vivienne Avery

Selene studied the list for a few moments. She was glad she had this, because now she would know who would be of real help. Bess didn't really like any confrontation, so she would be of less help than the Burns brothers who get quite worked up, and love a good fight. She also knew who got along and who didn't. She had to prepare for that little headache.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and handed Remus the letter from Vivienne. He read it and looked up at her. "I'm coming with you." He says.

"Do you remember how awkward it was for you when we visited Arnaud? Well, this will be twenty times as bad. They will even have brought some donors. They may think you are mine." She says.

"I feel like you shouldn't go alone." He says. He didn't know these people and he just wanted Selene to be safe.

"They are my family. I will be fine. I can handle myself." She smiles. " I need to get dressed. I have somewhere to be. I'll be back later." She then went back to her room and donned her blue skirt and white blouse with a tan coat that fell to the ground and all of the lace. She then walked out into the winter sun and toward her father.


	6. Chapter Five

Selene knocked on the door of a beautiful Victorian style home. It was very large, in a neighborhood of like sized houses, though the others were more modern. Her father had owned this house since 1867.

She waited in the cold for a few moments before a maid answered, sticking her cheery face out the door. "Good morning." Her voice was very cheerful.

"Good Morning. I am here to see Maurice." She said.

"Please come in, miss." The maid opened the door wide and let Selene enter, then closed the door behind her. The foyer was the same as always. Decorated just as it had been in 1867, as her father had told her. The carpet was thick and the walls were bright white. There was a beautiful table along the wall with a white and blue vase filled with purple flowers.

The maid took one step to go fetch her employer when there was a splintering crash of breaking glass from somewhere Selene couldn't see. Just then a woman came stomping out of the door that lead to the parlor, screaming "Cressida, you are a monstrosity!" She was in a light green dress, much like the ones Selene wore. She had long brown hair that was piled on top of her head. She was as pale as Selene herself.

The woman took no notice of Selene, and went up the stairs that were directly in front of Selene. As the woman slammed a bedroom door, another came following her out. She was blonde. She was quite tall and wearing the same fashions as Selene and the first woman. Her eyes were hazel and she had an abnormally large nose. She began muttering to herself, "Worthless girl! Thinks she knows everything." She finally turned to see Selene standing there, the maid three steps in front of her.

"Selene Tussaud! Come here! I always hoped you would grow to be beautiful. You arent as pretty as I, of course. Your father has been waiting for you. He is in the parlor. Come!" She gushed. She grabbed Selene's hand and pulled her into the parlor. There were three others there. One man, the same man who raised her, and two other women, plus herself and the woman who brought her here.

"Cressida, don't pull her arm out of the socket." The man admonished. Cressida pulled away, smiling, and went to sit in a chair. There was a broken vase, water and flowers on the floor next to her.

"My darling." The man said, standing and walking to give Selene a big hug. He was quite heavy with a big stomach and a lot of greying hair. "We have missed you."

"Hello, Papa. I've missed you, too." She said, holding him tightly to her. She pulled away and turned to a lady who had stood. She was wearing a lavender gown. It had a bustle in the back and a train spreading out behind her. She was very tall and thin and held herself like a queen. She was gorgeous with black hair framing her white face.

"Come here, Lena." She said softly, and Selene went to her quickly and hugged her.

"Hello, Vivienne. It is good to see you." Selene said. This woman had lived with her father for as long as she could remember. She had never seen two people care for each other more. She held her stomach and sat. "Not feeling well, I am afraid."

"Well, don't you forget me, now, Lena." The other woman said, smiling brightly. She stood and her long dress fanned out around her. She looked alot like Selene's father.

"Hi, Aunt Anastaise." Selene said, hugging her aunt.

"Sit, all of you." Cressida spoke from her chair.

Selene took a chair next to her father and Vivienne sat next to him on the love seat while Anastaise sat on the couch again.

"How have you been, dearest?" Vivienne asked Selene, slipping her hand into Maurice's. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I've been fine." Selene said.

"Arnaud said that he hadn't seen you in over fourteen years and then suddenly you popped up from nowhere." Her father said.

"Yes, well..." She then explained why she left and what she had been doing since. By the time she finished, quite a few more vampires had joined them. Gertrude and Ethel had entered. Ethel old with very grey hair and Gerty short and skinny, looking like a little kid. Along with them was the Burns brothers, both looking poor and thin. Emilie and Pauline came in and sat on the floor at their feet. Emilie, quiet with black hair, Pauline, blonde, extravagant and loud.

"Do you know where your brother is staying?" Anistaise asks her niece.

"I don't." Selene responded quietly.

"He is staying with a bunch of others at his manor house." Her father replied. "So, what do we do?"

"I say we attack the boy. He isn't doing any good and he is helping the Death Eaters." Pauline says, then turns to Emilie, "It's all in the parenting. Raise the children you want, I always say."

"It is very nice to hear the advice of a childless woman about how to deal with one's errant son." Maurice says glaring at Pauline.

"Well, I did raise my sister's child." She replies, sitting taller and pushing her breasts out indignantly.

"You had your sister's sixteen year old daughter in your home while your sister was on her second wedding trip. The girl was already raised and only required a chaperone. You never had a child to raise." Maurice said, quietly. "Now, when you have two children who have both turned out to be perfect, you may preach to me, but as for now, be quiet unless you can say something helpful."

Pauline made a "humph" noise and glared at the carpet.

"Well, I do wish my father had invited me to this lovely reunion." They all turned with vampiric quickness to the doorway to find Gilbert leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"I would not even be here if it weren't for you. So at least be proud of that fact, son." Maurice said, standing. The rest of the vampires stood and glared at Gilbert. Some were snarling slightly, baring their fangs, while other stood completely composed, if not a little stiff. Selene pulled her wand out and was now pointing it at her brother. The only person who remained seated was Vivienne, who looked sicker than she had before.

"I am only here to bring a message. We want to meet with you. All of us, all of you. Selene, do you remember that field we used to fling rocks at each other? All of you be there tomorrow at nine in the evening or there will be consequences to be paid." With that, Gilbert turned and ran. When they followed him, he was already gone, the front door swinging wildly.

"Did you see that?" Vivienne asked, tugging Maurice's sleeve. "He didn't cover up."

"What could this mean?" Cressida asked.

"I have no idea. But I know that we will meet them tomorrow. They may let something slip about why he can be in the sun." Maurice says, grabbing Vivienne's hand.

"No more burning." Vivienne replied, standing. Though seeming impossible, her face grew even paler. She wobbled slightly, Maurice watching her with wide eyes, then crashed to the floor.

Maurice bent down and lifted his mistress and began walking out the door. Selene followed closely. What was happening? Hadn't she eaten anything?

Selene opened the door to her father's bedroom and Maurice carried the limp woman to the bed.

"We must remove her corset. The damn woman refuses to stop wearing the cursed thing." Together, they relieved Vivienne of her dress and corset, and she laid there in underwear and a chemise. Selene dabbed water to her temples and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"No more corset." Maurice says threateningly.

"Have you told her yet?" Vivienne asks, eyes shining brightly.

"I thought you should have the honors." He says, smiling at her.

"I am pregnant, Selene. You will have a little sibling soon enough. Of course it's not your father's. We talked it through and I talked a wizard into donating." With this, she gave Selene a big grin.

"A baby?" Selene asked.

"Yes, and that is why lovely lady Vivienne can no longer wear corsets!" Maurice said fiercely.

"Yes dear." Vivienne rolled her eyes.

Selene stayed a little while longer. She agreed to meet them all here at eight the next day and they would all leave together. When she got back to Grimmauld Place, Remus was still there, sitting in the living room with Sirius.

After she explained everything, Remus said "I want to come."

"You can't. You will be the only one who isn't a vampire there. That is way too dangerous. They will go straight for you." Selene says, rolling her eyes at having to explain this yet again.

"Fine." He says.

"Don't you get short with me, Lupin. You don't want to see it. Trust me." With that, Selene stood and went to her room. She was quickly in bed and asleep, dreaming about having a little sister running around.


	7. Chapter Six

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Remus about it, but he was part of the problem. He always got so mad when he saw Remus and Selene together. He knew that the two of them were best friends - always had been, but now they were getting closer, and Sirius hated it.

He thought Remus deserved to be happy, but why did that mean that Sirius had to go without happiness? He had spent twelve years with only his worst memories and feelings. Didn't that mean that he deserved to be happy just as much as Remus?

At the same time, Selene treated Sirius like she did everyone else; like a friend. But she had begun to look at Remus differently. Her eyes would soften when she looked at him, and it almost killed Sirius to be in the same room. But they were his best friends - his only friends.

~oO0Oo~

Last night, Selene was too tired to actually dress for bed, so she was laying under the blankets in just her bra and underwear; a matching purple set trimmed in black.

Selene heard the door to her room creak open then shut lightly. She didn't move, hoping that whoever it was would let her sleep longer.

"Hey." The familiar voice said. Followed by him sitting on the edge of the bed, according to the way the bed suddenly dipped.

Selene groaned, rolled to her side and pulled the heavy blankets over her head. The curtains were closed, insuring a dark room with no sun. Her friend laughed lightly and yanked the blanket away from her. She shot up, her nose inches from Remus's mouth. "What do you think you're doing? I am sleeping!" She shouted, yanking the blankets back from him and covering her head.

"I think that I am waking Sleeping Beauty. Of course, I would have to kiss you, according to the story." She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You would also have to be a prince." She replied angrily. Her anger was fading though- she never could stay mad at Remus.

"Guess you'll just have to make do with me." He said, pulling the blanket from her again. This time she rolled to her stomach and stuck her head under the pillow. Her legs curling up so she became a little ball.

Remus couldn't help but look at her. Not only had he wanted to sleep with her for quite some time, but he was also worried about her. She had lost weight since that night he stayed with her. Her legs were much thinner, and he could see the outline of her ribs on her side directly under her bra. Her cheekbones were becoming more and more prominent as well. She had also begun complaining about a thigh gap. He could now see what she was talking about and he was extremely concerned for her.

He ran a finger over where he could see her ribs. "You need to eat more."

"You don't think I eat? I eat so much more than I ever used to. It doesn't make any difference. I eat until I can't eat another bite." She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning her forehead on them, looking down. "What do I do, since the eating isn't helping?" She looked so lost and thin. She looked even thinner than before.

Remus pulled her to him, and she went limp against his chest. He only held her for a few moments. Neither of them said anything, both of them just enjoying the other's company.

When she lifted her head from his chest he looked down at her just in time for her lips to collide with his. She kissed him, and through the kiss he could feel everything she was feeling. She was terrified of her brother and the outcome of tonight, she was hopeful that they would discover a way for vampires to walk in the sun, and she was scared of life changing for the worse. Or was that just the way he was feeling?

She pulled away from him, and slipped his jacket off his shoulders, flinging it to the floor. Her eyes sought his, emerald to gold. "Make love to me, Remus. Please." She whispered, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

He pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. She finally freed him of his shirt and he relieved her of her bra.

~oO0Oo~

Selene was laying on top of Remus, breathing lightly. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept. Remus ran his hand up and down her back unconsciously. He no longer touched her and thought she was cold. In the midst of their passion, he only remembered feeling hot. And his fingers tingled with heat as he touched her back.

Her skin was extremely soft and her hair softer. Her head was on his chest and her hair was everywhere! The hair running down her back and across her face contrasted hugely with her porcelain skin.

Her hand that was flat on his chest slowly closed and Selene stiffened, stretching. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Her eyes were as bright as ever as a smile slowly spread across her face. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He smiled back at her.

Selene looked down at his chest and began tracing his scars lightly with her finger. "What does this mean, Remus? For us, I mean."

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked her.

"Just because I would want it to mean something doesn't mean that it did." She replied, still looking at his chest.

"If you just wanted sex, than that is what it was. If you want more, than I can do that, too." He hoped she wanted more. He wanted to give her so much more.

"I was hoping for more." She whispered. "I love you."

He slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Then more it shall be. And I love you too, you little flirt."He smiled. She pulled herself up and brought her lips down on his.

She felt him harden beneath her. "Already, Remus?" She giggled, then lifted a leg over him, straddling him. "I may be able to help." She grinned as she lowered herself onto him.

~oO0Oo~

They had spent the majority of the day in Selene's room. Sirius was sitting on the couch in the living room, angry and alone. He couldn't keep fooling himself. He knew what was going on, and it wasn't in his favor. Upon this revelation, his anger faded and sadness bloomed.

"You have to let us do something." Remus said, walking into the living room, Selene directly behind him. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved purple, low-cut shirt with black, high heeled boots. Her hands were raised to her hair, and she was sticking the last pin to hold it up.

"Well, I am sure that there will be injuries, and I am also sure that Father won't let Vivienne fight. You can both Floo to my Father's and stay, and help Vivienne get ready for a hospital. Although, that may not be good either. I don't think I should bring two humans around twenty vampires who will be hungry, tired and possibly dying." She sighed, and dropped her hands to her side. "I can eat regular food, they cannot."

"Wait, we can handle ourselves." Sirius spoke up from the couch, causing Selene to look at him. Her eyes were brighter than normal. Her red lips lifted in smile.

"I know you can take care of yourselves. But I couldn't bear it if I was the reason either of you were hurt." She said, her eyes shining. She looked at Remus, then quickly looked away. "I am going to make some food. Do either of you want any?" She walked out of the room, and Sirius really noticed how thin she had grown. The only part of her legs that touched was her knees.

"Yes, I want food!" Remus said, following her.

"Sure." Sirius said, standing and following them.

~oO0Oo~

At 7:30 the three of them were walking down the road. Remus and Sirius had talked her into letting them come with her to her fathers to stay with Vivienne. Remus walked next to Selene with Padfoot bounding along in front of them.

Selene had changed her shoes to flat boots that tied to the knees. She was wearing black gloves and a black hat with a veil over her face to block out the last remnants of sunlight. She also donned a long coat that brushed the back of her knees.

When they made it to her fathers home, Selene turned to the boys. "I did send a letter to warn my father that I was bringing you both, but you must be careful around all of these vampires. Try to at least stay in the same room as me. This will probably be as awkward as last time, Remus." She says, then knocks on the door.

The maid opens the door. "Ahh, Miss Selene, your father wants you and your guests in the parlor." She allows them to enter, closes the door and bustles off.

"He employs humans?" Sirius asks, now standing next to her instead of Padfoot.

"That is a topic that will be awkward for you." Selene says, stepping forward. She strips her coat off and hangs it on a hook on the wall along with her hat and veil and gloves, gesturing for the boys to do the same.

She takes about three steps forward before Remus places a finger on her arm, stopping her. "Well, now I am curious about the maid."

She sighs. "She gives blood to my father and he pays her for her service as a maid. When a little bit of saliva from a vampire enters a human, that human then wants to stay. I don't completely understand the phenomenon, but she will stay with him until she dies." Sirius paled slightly and Remus's hand unconsciously tightens on Selene's arm. She yanks her arm from Remus's grasp and holds her head high. "I told you that you really didn't want to be here." With that she turned and walked further into the house.

The boys followed her and were directly behind her when she entered the parlor. There were all of the vampires who were staying in the house, staring at them.

"Selene! Mr. Lupin! You have brought lunch this time, I see!" Arnaud stood and extended his arms in welcome.

"I will say this once, so listen closely." Selene whispered, the treat in her voice making Remus shiver and Sirius pale. "They are my friends, and if any of you lays a hand on them, I will kill you. And trust me, when I am determined, I succeed."

"Well, now that that is established, please enter. If you are friends of Selene, you are friends of mine. Please, sit." Vivienne stood and pushed three vampires off of a couch to make room for Selene and her friends.

There was a large table in a corner, with six vampires sitting around it playing a card game. There was a group of four that sat by the fire, talking. There were two women who were arguing and had a small group around them, listening intently, leaving three sitting around Selene, Remus and Sirius.

"Remus, Sirius, this is my father, Maurice, his mistress, Vivienne, and his sister, Anastaise." Selene said introducing everyone.

"A pleasure." Maurice says. "But they arent coming with us, are they?"

Before Selene can answer, Vivienne speaks up. "Of course not. They will stay here with me, to prepare for the homecoming. I will need help." She gave the boys a smile, making them feel more comfortable with staying.

Sirius noted that everyone was dressed somewhat like selene was. All in flat boots, tight pants and long sleeves. No jewelry, and hair up. Even the men were wearing tighter clothes than Sirius would have liked to see.

A few minutes passed while the vampires all talked about where they were going and how they were going to deal with the group waiting for them.

"We should get going." Maurice said, catching everyone's attention. The vampires all stood and walked out to the foyer. Maurice following saying, "Selene, we will wait for you since you are the only one who knows where we are going." Then it was just the three of them.

"Well, bye, Sirius. See ya later, hopefully." Selene hugged Sirius and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Screech." He smirked at her.

She let him go and went to Remus. He pulled her into a hug and she pressed her lips to his, snaking her arms around his neck. "Be safe." He says when he pulls away.

"I'll try." She says. Then she kisses his cheek and she walks to the door.

"I love you, Selene." He says, making her turn and smile at him.

"I love you, too." Then she was out the door. The boys followed, Sirius a little bit behind Remus.

They went to Vivienne's side and waited for the group to depart. "Ready?" Selene calls, then shrinks down to the floor. A bat flies up from where she was, and then all of the vampires begin to do the same. Soon, the last bat flew out the door and Vivienne had closed it.

"Well, now we wait." She says.

 **Hey, so I looked up J.K Rowling's version of vampires (since everyone sees them differently) and it said that they can turn into a bat at will, so yeah. Bye!**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**So, there is some rape at the end of this chapter. You will know it starts before it does. You have been warned. There will be mentions of it in later chapters, but not like this chapter.**_

They flew to the field, and quickly transformed back. As soon as they were on the ground, a group of vampires walked out from a tree line on the other side of the large field. They were by a cliff while the opposite side of the field was a forest. To the right was a big lake, running from trees to a waterfall off the cliff, and to the left a tall wrought iron fence running from forest to the crumbling line of the cliff.

Simultaneously, the group began to walk away from the cliff, toward the rivals. They slowly made their way to the center of the field, and met the other group. There were all four of the other half vampires, plus five other vampires. Two of the half vamps were women, while two vampires were women. She noticed Vivienne's ex boy-toy among the group. His name, Selene recalled, is Derek.

The women were all wearing very flowing dresses, their hair down, blowing wildly behind them in the dark. The men were dressed in suit pants and white shirts.

Gilbert stepped forward and spoke. "Just give us Selene. She is all we want." He grinned at the man to his left, who grinned back, showing long fangs.

"No. You cannot force people to your will, Gilbert." Ethel said, baring her teeth.

Selene drew her wand, knowing that she was the only one among them to have the use of magic on her side.

"Go!" The man behind Gilbert yelled, before running forward with vampiric speed, latching himself on to Ben Burns. He dug his teeth into Ben's neck, and pulled out the chunk, sending Ben gurgling on the ground.

No one took much notice of this, for they were too busy saving themselves. Even though Gilbert's group was smaller, they were more accustomed to fighting, and were much more viscous, having killed plenty before in their life as Death Eaters.

Selene only knew that anytime someone was near enough for her to kill, another vampire jumped in front of her to kill them first. Suddenly, she was tackled from behind, so she did the only thing she could, she went for the neck. She ripped a large chunk from his throat, leaving the man gurgling on the ground. She now had blood running down the lenght of her body.

Now, after she had killed someone, her senses came alive. She could smell everything, hear every sound, and her eyes seemed to even see more. She went after Gilbert, seeing that he was standing off to the side like the coward that he was. As she got near, a woman jumped out in front of her, lunging for Selene's throat. Selene reached out and struck her enemy in the forehead, and then grabbed her head, snapping it to the side.

She then found Gilbert within reaching distance. But before she could even try to confront him, she was struck on the back of the head, her vision going black.

~oOoOo~

Remus paced the library, where Vivienne, he and Sirius had gathered after preparing the house for the incoming wounded. Vivienne sat in a corner, a book open on her lap, but staring at the wall, hand on her stomach. Sirius was laying on a couch, eyes closed, but he moved too often to really be asleep. And Remus paced.

And paced.

And paced.

This was taking too long. It was now midnight, and no one had returned. None of those left behind knew where they had gone, so they couldn't go to help. It was the worst thing he had ever been through. The woman he loved was out there, and he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

There was a bang, then a lot of shuffling and shouting. Vivienne was instantly out the door, do to vampire speed, and Remus and Sirius bolted out the door to help the wounded and lay eyes on Selene; make sure she was okay.

They made it to the foyer, and saw Maurice, Rob, Cressida, and Ethel on the floor, looking around, but their clothes were soaked with blood. At least five of the ones standing were clutching some part of their body, either to stop the bleeding or pain. They were down at least eight.

"Where is Selene?" Maurice asked from the floor, looking at Vivienne.

"We thought she was with you." She replied, making Remus's face pale.

"Where could she be?" Remus asked.

"They must have taken her. That's what they wanted." Anastaise said, although she clutched her throat, a patch of blood dried on her fingers.

"All of those who are not injured, go to the library. Remus, Sirius, help me get everyone into a bed and stitched up. We can search once we have recouped." Vivienne said, taking charge.

"We can't do that! She is out there!" Remus yelled, causing Sirius to grab his arm forcefully.

"She is right. Once we get ourselves sorted out, we will have more power to find her."

The rational part of Remus's brain finally resurfaced, and he just nodded. He took out his wand and pointed it at Maurice. "Wingardium Leviosa." He took Maurice to the parlor, where they had the hospital set up.

~oOoOo~

Selene woke in a soft bed, much softer than her own, and sat up. She clutched her head in her hands, fearing that her head would split open. Once she could handle the pain a little better, she brushed her fingers around to the back of her head lightly, there was a huge bump and she could feel a cut, still oozing blood, and her hair was matted to her head.

She looked around, and found that she was in a well furnished bedroom. There was a large dresser, and matching vanity. The walls were painted a very deep red, with a dark wood border around the top. There was a window, covered by heavy black drapes. The bed on which she sat matched the dresser and vanity, and was massive. It had to have been a king sized mattress. There were bedside tables on each side of the bed, neither having anything decorative sitting on them. In one corner, there was a small table with two chairs. On the table was a tray.

Selene stood slowly, then when she was sure she wouldn't fall, she walked to the door. No surprise, it was locked. She went to the table and looked at the tray. It had a tea pot, and a teacup on it. She lifted the lid to the pot, and smelled the blood. She poured herself a cup, then smelled it. It didn't smell like it was laced with anything, so she took a drink.

She finished the cup in two swallows and poured herself another. Pretty soon, the pot was empty, and Selene felt much better.

Selene stood and walked around, checking every drawer in the room and even under the bed. She couldn't find anything. The entire room was empty but for the furniture.

She went to the window and cautiously lifted the draped by a millimeter. A small sliver of sunlight spread across her boot, telling her that at least a night had passed. Where was she?

There was a click and the door opened, letting in light from a hallway.

"Bellatrix." Selene mumbled.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Now, make yourself presentable." She pointed to a door that was in a shadowed corner that Selene hadn't noticed. "You can shower. Their should be a hairbrush and a new change of clothes. You are wanted in a hour." With a laugh she slammed the door.

Selene went to the door and opened it to find a closet. In the closet was a metal tub filled with cold water. On the floor beside it was a hairbrush, a towel, and a dress. Wanting to see where she was and cause herself as little trouble as possible, she stripped her stiff, blood covered clothes off and threw them in the corner and stepped into the water.

Her bath was short, for the water was cold and she had no shampoo. She stepped out and picked up the towel, a raggedy thing that would be better fit as mouse housing. Once dry, she put on the dress. It was a sleeveless top and the neckline plummeted down, just barely covering her nipple, so it showed the half of each breast that was closest to the center of her body. The dress was fitted extremely tight around the body, and down to the top of the hips, where the skirt began. The dress fell to mid thigh. This dress showed her entire body shape, hiding nothing.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, just finishing brushing her hair when Bellatrix returned. "They want me to dry your hair before I take you down." She said, without a hint of viciousness. She used a spell to dry Selene's hair. "Follow me."

Bellatrix brought her to the door, then paused. "There are guards stationed everywhere, so please, don't try to escape." She gave a smile, that looked more like a grimace and pushed Selene down in front of her.

Bellatrix told Selene where to go, until she made it to the first floor of a large manor house in which she had never been before. She was guided to a large oak door, and Bellatrix ordered her to enter the room.

She entered the room to find three men doing various things. One was reading, one was merely staring at her, and another was looking at the fire. "Close the door." The man who was staring at her said, catching the other men's attentions and they were all staring at her. They were all vampires.

Selene closed the door behind her, then turned to face her captors. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because we wish it. Now, you will do as we say, or the consequences will be terrible. Now, come here." He patted his lap.

Selene straightened her back. "I will not sit on your lap, sir."

"Then you will suffer." He stood and in an instant was in front of her. He grabbed her with vise-like hands and pulled her along behind him toward the drape covered windows. "Open the drapes." He said to the man closest to the window.

Before Selene could say anything, the drapes were open and she had been shoved into the sunlight. The pain was unbearable. She felt the blisters forming up her arms and down her legs, all along her cleavage. She could only scream.

She was pulled out of the light and the the man pushed her so she was bending over a table. He slammed her face down on the table, and held it there. She then heard a tinkling sound and felt him lift her dress. Then suddenly he was slamming himself inside of her. She screamed, the pain searing through her stomach and chest.

By the time he was done, she was whimpering. She could only lean on the table. As soon as she felt his hand pull away, it was replaced by another, and one of the other men did the same thing. He was much bigger, causing her to scream again.

This happened again with the third one, although he was interested in a different hole. He slammed into her anus, causing her to scream and finally, thankfully she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter Eight

It had been three months since Selene was taken. It was the fifteenth of April, and they were as close to finding her as they had been the night she disappeared. Remus was extremely busy, doing anything he could think of to find her. Even Dumbledore seemed to have no ideas, which scared Remus even more.

Sirius began to occupy all of his time in Maurice's home, helping think of anything that could help, but he essentially felt that he wasn't helping. He and Vivienne were on house arrest together, him being a wanted criminal and her being five months pregnant and constantly sick. They had begun to take care of each other.

Sirius felt that they wouldn't find her, and if they did, it would be too late.

~oOoOo~

Selene kept track of the days by scratching into the wall next to her bed. She had been here three months. She couldn't even fathom it. It had taken her almost a month to completely heal from her first day here, and after that, she was determined not to go through that pain again. She did everything she was bid, no questions asked.

Bellatrix had been her nurse during that month. Every time she saw Bellatrix around it reminded her of Hogwarts. Bella was a friend of hers. Had been a friend of hers. Now she was her captor, although she did seem to do what she could to make Selene's stay a little more comfortable.

At the moment, she was in the same dress as the first day, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a letter. She dreaded having to obey.

Come to my room as soon as you wake.

Alexander Henery

She had had to do this quite a bit. At least once a week since she had healed. He was disgusting. This is the same man who had shoved her into the sun that first day. He was a vampire and could be in the sun.

She had decided that either she was going to die here or when she finally broke out or was rescued, she would leave knowing how to walk in the sun.

When she got to Alexander's door, she knocked. He called for her to enter, and when she did, her hell began again.

After he raped her, he made her remain in bed. She never said a word. She hoped that he would forget she was here. He stood and put pants on, and when she tried to get up, he yelled at her to lay back down. So she did.

He pulled the blanket down to her waist, complaining that if she was here, it was to be seen. Her white skin was covered in purple, red and yellow bruises. The only part of her that they never touched was her face. Her face was never hit or harmed.

The door flew open and one of the men from the first night, Damien, rushed in. Selene didn't move to cover herself, scared of what Alexander would do if she did, but she did listen.

"It's all gone, Alex." Damien said.

"All gone? How?" Alex yelled.

"I was told every month that we had enough supplies to continue the production, I just found out that it was a lie. They ran out last week. It all needs replenished." Damien explained.

"You should have checked on them much sooner! I will write all of the necessary letters to get what we need. Get out." Damien nodded and left.

Alexander huffed and turned to a vase on the table in his room. He lifted it and threw it at the wall with all of his might. It shattered, spraying Selene with water. She wiped her face, catching Alexander's attention. He came to her and crawled on top of her once again. She did all she could not to puke.

Once he was finally done, he ordered Selene to remain in the bed again. He wrote a letter, then stood. "I will be right back. Don't try anything g stupid." With that he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

Selene sat up and looked around. She noticed the letter he had written still on the table. She went to the table and read it.

We are in need of the following ingredients.

Guano

Slime from the back of a banana slug

Marrow from the bone of an ox

Crushed troll toenail

Please have these delivered as soon as possible

Alexander Henery

She re-read the list again and again, until she was sure she memorized the ingredients. This may be why they could walk in the sun.

By the time Alexander came back, she was back in bed, exactly as he left her. So he ravished her, exactly as before.

It was now June 17th. Selene had gone completely into herself. Where she used to talk to Bellatrix when she came to her, she never did now. She never responded to anyone. She barely moved. She was responding to another of Alexander's letters, but he wanted her for the night this time. It was nine when she knocked at his door, just when he wanted her.

She came in and saw him holding a knife to his arm, with a white substance on it. He rubbed the substance into a cut that had just been made. The substance disappeared, as did the cut. She only wished that she could do the same.

He pulled her forcefully to the bed, and assaulted her. Just like always.

The next day, she left his room and went to her own to bathe. Once done, she went down to the room that she had been brought to the first day. She refused to ever sit at the table where she had first been violated. But it didn't seem to matter anymore. She sat at a chair and gazed off. Like she always did anymore. Her mind blank.

She hated thinking of Remus anymore. It only made her situation hurt more, knowing that she wouldn't see Remus again, so she never allowed herself to remember him. It almost appeared that she had resigned herself to her fate, but she still believed deep down that she would someday escape.

She sat there all day, and people came in and out, ignoring her. She sat there until Bellatrix came rushing in, toward her.

"You have to come with me. I am going to help you. You have always been a friend." Bella grabbed Selene's arm and pulled her up. Selene didn't try to walk, or even really notice Bellatrix there. "Selene!" And with that, she slapped Selene across the face.

"Where?" Selene mumbled in a voice that was scratchy from not being used in months.

"Just hold my arm." Bellatrix held out her arm. Selene grabbed ahold, sure that wherever she was being taken couldn't be as bad as where she was now.

She felt the spinning sensation that came along with Apparating and when she let go of Bellatrix's arm, she was in a place she had never seen before. Across the room she saw Harry and Sirius, and Remus. She just gazed at them.

"I am not on their side, only yours. Go. You can't be found here. Oh, and here." Bellatrix said, handing Selene a wand, then darted away. The wand was Selene's. Bella had saved it for her.

Selene stood behind a large statue, hiding. No one could see her. She stayed hidden, not strong enough to fight. She heard Bellatrix laugh, then a blast hit Sirius square in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the veil. She fell to her knees as she watched Remus hold Harry back from jumping in after.

Soon enough, the fight was over, and the Death Eathers had left that room. So had Harry and almost everyone else, but the only person who mattered still remained.

"Remus." She croaked as she stepped out from behind the statue. He whirrled around, pointing his wand at her, then stumbled slightly, his arm falling to his side.

"Selene." He said, just staring at her. Her eyes weren't as bright green as normal. She looked broken, but Remus believed he could fix her. He ran forward then and grabbed for her, making her jump and then crash to the ground, curling in on herself. "What happened?" He asked, leaning down and grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed hysterically. She could only see Alexander. She could only remember what he did.

"Okay! I won't. Please, just stand." Remus said, raising his hands in surrender, taking a step back.

Selene stayed on the floor for a few more seconds, and Remus could only stare. Here was the woman that he had spend five months searching for, and she didn't want him to touch her. He could see that things hadn't gone well for her. Way she was dressed, so skimpily. She was even skinnier that she had been. It was surprising that she hadn't wasted away to nothing. Her thighs were as big as her calves, he could see her hip bones, even though she was wearing a dress. The dress was quite baggy on her, and her skin was almost grey. This was a sick woman.

When she finally stood, her eyes were looking past him, glowing green.

"Come here, Sweetheart." A voice said from behind Remus. He turned to find a very large man behind him. He was obviously a vampire. Remus was just about to raise his wand, when Selene walked past him, head down, shoulders slumped.

"No, Selene. You can't!" Remus called, and he couldn't curse the man, because Selene was in the way.

Selene said nothing, and the man grinned at her as she approached him. The man extended his arms, as if to hug her. Just as his arms were about to come into contact with her, she flung herself at him. She pushed him onto the ground and within nanoseconds, her teeth were tearing a chunk of his throat out. She was straddling him, and she sat up, looking at the man. She spit on his face, splattering him with his own blood.

She then lifted his head and began smashing it to the ground. "How does it feel?!" She screamed. She stood and began kicking him, the whole time her back was to Remus. The man was gurgling on the ground, still alive. "I bet you want to get up! Well look who's in charge now! You can't get up!"

When Remus finally had come out of the shock of seeing this, he ran to Selene and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her away from the man. She was kicking and screaming and she clawed at Remus's arms and he dropped her and she spun around. He saw that her face was splattered in blood and running from her mouth all the way down the front of her was a trail of blood, and from her eyes was a river of tears. She looked terrible.

The man behind her made a final gurgle then was quiet. She then began laughing. She laughed so hard that the tears continued. She was crazy. She then fell to the ground, sitting with her legs out behind her and stopped laughing. She stopped doing anything but breathing. Her eyes were alight, but that was all.

"Selene?" Remus asked. Her head snapped up.

"Take me to father." She said, then stood.

He gave her his arm and then Apparated them to Maurice's house.

They Apparated to the foyer, and she immediately yelled "Father!"

There was a small crash, then everything was quiet. Then there was a stampede of footsteps. People were coming from every corner of the house. She ignored them all until Maurice shoved his way through the crowd. He grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug. Vivienne was standing to the side. Her big belly in front of her. Selene turned to Vivienne and hugged her.

"Take her to an empty room." Vivienne told Maurice.

"You take me." Selene told. Vivienne. She smiled and grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Once they were gone, everyone bombarded Remus with questions. He told them everything he knew.

The rest of the day, anytime anyone but Vivienne went to see Selene, she screamed at them to leave. Remus went to see her once and she began yelling at him, then when he refused to leave she threw a vase at him. It would have smashed over his face had he not stepped off to the side, feeling it hit his arm. He left, telling her that he loved her, which made her yell louder.

Remus could only describe her as feral.

The morning after she had been found, Vivienne came down to the library after bringing Selene her breakfast. Only Remus and Maurice were there.

"Will she see me today?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I don't know. She finally told me what happened. They kept her locked up in the house and she was a toy to these men. There were three, and they were always forcing themselves on her. She told me of her first day... She has a right to refuse the visit from you. She told me that every time she sees a man, she can only see them. She has been through a lot. Be patient with her." Vivienne said, sitting next to Maurice. Maurice began crying, and Vivienne held him.

Remus stood and went to Selene's room. He knocked and she automatically began screaming for him to leave. When he opened the door and peeked his head in, she went quiet.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't think you'd be back after I threw a vase at you." She said, her green eyes blazing.

"I will always be back." He replied, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked, surprised. What did she have to be sorry for?

"For throwing a vase at you." She said, smiling slightly. She was sitting in bed, covered up to her waist. A tray of food over her lap, and she was eating eggs and had a glass full of blood.

"You don't have to be sorry. Vivienne told me and your father what you had gone through. I understand why you threw a vase at me. Even if I wish that you wouldn't have." He told her.

"I love you, too." She said.

"Too?" He asked. He hadn't told her that he loved her.

"Yep. You told me that you loved me yesterday, but that made me want to throw another vase at you." She giggled lightly then held her stomach. At Remus's worried expression, she explained. "They hit me in the stomach a lot. To ensure that I didn't get pregnant."

"Oh my god." Remus put his head in his hands and began to cry. She had gone to hell. She went through hell only to come back and deal with the aftermath effects.

He never heard her move, but suddenly her hands were on his shoulders. They didn't feel cold, because this was the touch he had searched five months for. They felt as warm as anyone's.

"Remus, no. I am fine. I have a doctor coming today, and he will tell me that I am fine. I know it. Don't cry, my love." She whispered, her hands running up and down his back. Only her hands touched him, and he longed for so much more.

He looked up and turned to her, her face was so sunken in. She didn't have an extra ounce of fat on her anywhere. Her eyes were bright, but surrounded by shadow. Her eyes said that she would pull through. Her eyes were a light in the dark.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, her lips much rougher than ever. When she straightened, she brought a hand to her forehead and wobbled slightly. Remus stood quickly and led her to her bed. She pulled herself back under the covers and took a drink from her glass.

She reached to the bedside table opposite from Remus and grabbed a paper. She handed it to him. "Give this to my father. Tell him that I think this is how they were in the sun."

Remus read it, then tucked it into his pocket. There was a knock at the door. "Get away from that door!" Selene screamed, making Remus wince from the sudden noise.

The door creaked open slightly and just as Selene was about to scream again, Vivienne stuck her head in. "Doctor's here."

Selene sighed. She nodded and Vivienne opened the door wider and a plump man walked in. His bag said St. Mungo's on it.

"Hello, ma'am. Sir, you must leave." He said, and Remus left.

After what seemed like days, but was really two hours, the doctor returned to the library where Vivienne, Maurice and Remus were waiting.

"Well?" Maurice asked.

"She will heal. She should still be able to have children. I wouldn't recommend it for a year or so, though. She has expressed a determination to get well, in all aspects, retaining to both physical and mental health. I told her that the first step to that would be to stop screaming at everyone who passed her door. She chuckled. She will be fine." The doctors words rushed through Remus, calming him. She would be fine.

Remus immediately stood and went upstairs. He knocked at the door and got a polite "come in" as a response. He opened the door to find Selene drinking yet another glass of blood.

"Eww." Is all he said as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Can it, werewolf." She responded, taking another drink.


	10. Chapter Nine

A year had passed since Selene was home. She had healed in all respects. She was strong. She could handle being around anyone again. She had gained most of her weight back. She was still considered thin, but it was as she was when she came back to the Wizarding world, not a sickly thin.

She no longer had to dress to cover her skin. She still wore old fashions, but she could now go without a hat and gloves and sleeves. She first refused to use the substance that she had discovered from her captors. But then, as she healed, she started to use it.

At the moment, Remus and her were on a picnic. She was hiding from him. He went in search of more water, and she went in search of a hiding place. She watched from behind a tree as he came back to their blanket and looked around. His face was adorable as confusion covered it. She wouldn't hide long, because she knew how scared he got when he couldn't find her. It was like she was taken all over again.

He turned to look back the way he had come, and his back was to her, so she creeped out from the tree and ran as quietly as she could - which thanks to being a vampire, was very quiet indeed. Her long white skirt rustled slightly. She was showing her shoulders, but had long sleeves. She ran and placed her white hands over his eyes, which was quite the feat considering how much taller than she he was.

"Guess who." She giggled.

He spun and pulled her to him. He kissed her quickly. "I was beginning to worry." He said.

"I know. That's why I came right back out." She smiled then leaned up and kissed him.

They sat and finished their picnic. Each of them thoroughly enjoying the others company.

"Let's get married, Remus. We already live together." Selene blurted out. Remus just looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, looking at the ground.

"Why?" She asked, leaning forward. "I love you, and you say you love me."

"Because I am still dangerous. You should be able to leave anytime you want." He said.

"You think a piece of paper could keep me from leaving you if I wanted? That isn't a problem. I want to get married." She replied. "Plus, I don't really see you as a danger. You are never around me during the full moon. You take every precaution. And if you don't think that I can handle a single werewolf, our relationship has other problems."

"And if you marry me, you will be sneered at as the wife of a werewolf. I can't ruin your life like that." He replies, still looking at the ground.

"As opposed to being the girlfriend of a werewolf? Or even a vampire? Remus, I am already just as hated by society as you. Marrying a werewolf won't change a thing. I don't see marrying the man I love as ruining my life."

"I just can't do that to you. Please, don't ask me to." He said, finally looking at her.

"Fine," she lifted her chin and stood. "Good day, FRIEND." With that, she walked away. Remus sat, stunned. What did he just do?

Selene disapparated and went to her and Remus's house. It was a small house, with two bedrooms. She went to their bedroom and pulled out her trunk. She was determined to be out before he got home.

An hour later, she had most of her belongings packed, when a patronus came in. It was Minerva's.

When she heard what the message said, she rushed from the house and disapparated to Hogsmeade. She looked in the direction of Hogwarts and saw the dark mark above the school. She ran to the school, still wearing the dress from earlier. She entered the school, and instantly began fighting.

The fight didn't last long, and she followed Molly upstairs to the hospital. Her son, Bill, was laying in bed, with huge scars covering his face. Remus was there, and Selene had no desire to be near him, so she went to stand next to Fred and George.

They quickly explained that Fenrir Greyback had done this.

"Will he be a werewolf?" Molly asked.

"No." Remus and Selene said at once. Selene didn't even glance at him. Remus continued. "He will probably like his steak a little more rare, but I don't think he'll change."

Fleur came and began hugging Bill. Her and Molly began yelling at each other, and Selene spaced out. "He ees still him!" Fleur yelled, making Molly smile slightly.

"See Remus. She doesn't care." Selene said quietly, catching everyone's attention. Remus just looked at her.

That evening, Selene disapparated back to the house to finish her packing. She walked into the bedroom to find Remus sitting on the bed, staring at her trunks, all open and almost fully packed.

"You're leaving?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. What's the point of staying." She responded, throwing more stuff into her trunks.

Remus stood, and Selene assumed that he was leaving the room, but instead he grabbed her hands. He turned her around so she was looking at him.

"Don't go. Please." He said. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were brimming with sadness.

"If you won't marry me, there is no point in me staying." She responded, staring into his beautiful golden orbs.

"Then I'll marry you. I can't bear you leaving me." He begins sobbing and shocked, Selene pulls him to her. He holds her, crying into her shoulder.

"Remus. Sit down." She pushed him toward the bed lightly. Once he was perched on the edge of the bed, she sat next to him. "Are you sure?"

"If it means not losing you, then yes. I'm sure."

The next day, they went to the ministry and were married. Selene unpacked her things and everything was as it had been for them.


	11. Chapter Ten

It was September 12th. Selene stood from bed and rushed to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and retched. She sat back and thought. She didn't feel sick. She only feel nauseous, until she puked, now she felt fine.

She had missed two periods!

She leaned back against the sink. She was pregnant. She knew it. Remus wasn't going to handle this well.

With that she flushed the toilet and started the shower. She would tell him later.

She went downstairs to find Remus sitting on the couch, just finishing a book. She sat down and watched him. He closed the book and looked up at her with a smile.

"How are you this fine morning?" He asked. Apparently it had been a good book.

"Pregnant." She said, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I am pregnant this fine morning. How are you?" She asked, smiling. She didn't know how else to do it. She hoped he would be happy, but knowing Remus, he would want to protect the unborn child from himself.

"Are you serious?" He asked, very quietly. His face had gone quite white.

"I believe I am." She replied.

He sat there. Very quietly. He didn't move and his stillness made her nervous.

"Are you still going to see Arnaud today?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, I hadn't really decided. I didn't cancel yet." She replied.

"He is expecting you soon. And you should go, you've missed him. You even said so last night." Remus said, smiling. He went and pulled Selene from her chair and kissed her. She gave him a small smile. He was being weird.

Selene got ready and left to visit Arnaud. He was as happy as usual when she arrived. She sat for three cups of his special tea - which was half blood - and then excused herself. She went back home, only to find it empty.

She ran up to their bedroom, and in the middle of the bed, was a letter. She slowly crossed the room, and lifted the piece of parchment. She had to read it five times to get the meaning. Remus had left her. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. Didn't he realize that leaving did hurt her?

She just sat on the bed. She couldn't feel anything. She laid back and placed the letter on his bedside table. Then she curled up in the middle of the bed and cried herself to sleep.

~oOoOo~

Remus slammed the door of the room he was staying in. A coward? How could Harry think that? Remus had made a mistake by marrying Selene, and now she was pregnant, possibly with a werewolf. He would never forgive himself for passing his condition to an innocent child. And it would be better off without a father of which it would be ashamed.

A few weeks passed, and what Harry said still haunted Remus. Was he a coward? Selene didn't want anything to do with him unless she could have everything to do with him. And she knew that he was a werewolf. But the child, could he ruin its life? No, he couldn't. But Harry was right, every child needs a father. And Harry would know better than anyone.

Remus got up and began throwing his belongings back into his trunk. He was going back to Selene. She needed him, and he needed her. Badly.

He walked in the front door and dropped the trunk, closing the door behind him. The house was still. The kitchen table was covered with used glasses, each stained red with blood. He didn't see any plates in the sink. Was she eating?

He walked upstairs and opened their bedroom door. It was very dark. He opened the curtains and looked at the bed. Selene was there, her green eyes watching him. She was only in black underwear, wearing no bra. She was laying half on her stomach, half on her side. Her hair looked ratted.

Remus walked to her. She didn't move. Her eyes only followed him. Her legs were slightly skinnier than when he had left, but her belly was slightly larger. He sat on the bed next to her, and she turned her head to see him better, still not saying anything.

"I'm home." He said. She just stared at him. Her skin was very white, and her lips were as red as ever. "I won't leave you again. I swear."

She only blinked, and a tear slid down her face. She didn't say anything. She didn't move.

"Selene?" He asked. He was even more worried than he was about whether the child would contract lycanthropy.

"You can't be real. You're never real." She mumbled, monotoned.

"Oh, no. I am real, Selene. I am home. I love you." He said.

Just then, the front door slammed and someone yelled up "Who's trunk is this? Selene?" Then there was a pounding on the stairs and the bedroom door opened, and Vivienne walked in, holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Remus! Thank god your back! She has laid there, just like that, since you left." Vivienne came over. "Why is she still laying there?" She set the child, who was now a little more than a year old, on the bed. She was just as pale as Selene, and had Vivienne's dark hair. She crawled over and leaned over Selene's waist. She patted Selene's stomach with her chubby hands and giggled.

Selene only reached up and pulled the child in front of her, the child curled up to Selene's chest and smiled at her. Selene smiled back. Remus only watched, wishing that she would have pulled him to her like that.

"Selene, did you see Remus was here?" Vivienne asked, looking worriedly at Selene.

"He's always here. He just never stays so long. And I can never touch him, so I've stopped trying." She responded, as monotone as before.

"Try to touch him this time, Sweetie. He is here. And I'm sure he'll stay." This last bit was punctuated with a glare at Remus.

Selene slowly reached a pale hand out and tentatively laid it on Remus's thigh. "You are real." She mumbled, still not moving. "Must be sleeping." She sighed, closing her eyes.

The baby pulled out of Selene's hold and toddled over to Remus. He smiled and gave the child a hug. She giggled and fell back onto Selene's stomach. Selene shot up and held her stomach, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She calmed and opened her eyes, and found Remus staring at her.

"Are you really back?" She asked, sounding more like herself.

"If you'll have me." He responded.

"Well, I don't know..." She said, and Remus's face fell. She didn't want him anymore.

"Remus, you look like an of man. Of course I'll have you." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I've missed you."

"Well, I think we will be leaving." Vivienne said, standing and pulling her daughter to her. "If you ever have the audacity to leave her again, please send me a letter so I know to come take care of the girl." She said to Remus as she closed the door behind her.

"You won't leave again?" She asked, looking down slightly.

"No. Never."

"Not even when the baby is here and scares you again?" She asks, leaning closer to him.

"Not even then. I am here for good." He said.

"Good." Then she kissed him and pulled him in the bed with her. He held her to him and she was asleep almost instantly, like she hadn't slept in the weeks they were apart. Which, by looking at her, could very well be true.


	12. Epilogue

Today was the girl's birthday. They were six. Selene was very happy. She rolled over in bed and remembered when they were born. Remus was the proudest person on the planet. One of the first things he did was run over to Bill and Fleur's to tell them of the new arrivals.

They had discovered the hard way that the girls were allergic to the sun substance, so they had to dress for the sun. Selene ordered them beautiful dresses and gloves and hats and veils. They enjoyed dressing up, so they didn't mind it. They learned their lesson about going out without gloves when they were four. Selene hated watching them screaming in the sun, their hands blistering, but the only thing she could do was bring them in and patch them up. Since that day, Selene refused to use the substance, making herself have to dress like she used to. But that was fine, because she was always with her daughters.

Selene stood and went to the bathroom. Remus was showering, humming to himself. Selene laughed at him, causing him to peek out the curtain at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, smiling.

"I am. Is there room for two in there, do you think?" She asked.

He pulled his head in and made a show of looking around, judging if there was actually enough room for his wife. "I believe there is." He said with finality. She undressed and hopped into the shower with him.

Selene walked downstairs. Since the girls were born, and their house was too small, Maurice had given Selene his house that was on the outskirts of London. It was a beautiful house with six bedrooms.

Selene began making breakfast. The girls liked her pancakes, as did Remus, so that was what she made. Remus joined her in the kitchen and she smirked, waiting for him to ask the inevitable question.

"How are you this morning?" He asked. She smirked. There it was.

"I am fine. You?" She asked. He had asked her how she was every morning since the girls were born. She wished she could respond with pregnant again.

"Fine, waiting for the monsters." He replied. They had called the girls monsters ever since they were born, seeing as their father was a werewolf and mother a vampire. They hadn't contracted lycanthropy, although they had gotten every bad thing about being a vampire that Selene had.

"Morning!" A high voice rang through the kitchen. Selene turned to see both of her daughters walking to Remus. They looked alike, so only those who knew them could tell them apart. Their eyes, one had much confidence and the other was quite shy.

Today the pale children were wearing similar blue dresses that had little bustles. Their sleeves were puffed slightly. Scarlet, the confident daughter, had the maid put her hair up, while Violet had just left it down.

The girls ran to Remus and each wrapped their arms around their squatting father's neck. He wrapped an arm around each of them. They each leaned forward and simultaneously pressed a kiss to his cheeks. They pulled away and hugged Selene, their heads coming to her waist.

They each went and sat at the table and began digging in to the plate of pancakes.

That afternoon, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Vivienne, Maurice and their daughter, Victoria showed up for Scarlet and Violet's party. Maurice rented a muggle bounce house and had it set up in what was once the ballroom. The three children played.

Harry held he and Ginny's first son, James. He was new, just a month old. Hermione seemed to look at the baby often and Selene could tell that she wanted one.

The maid brought in two small cakes, one was red and said 'Happy Birthday Violet Eve Lupin' and the other was purple with 'Happy Birthday Scarlet Dawn Lupin.' The children came running, and they all sang happy birthday to the girls.

That night, Remus and Selene tucked the girls into bed. They were asleep as soon as they were in bed. Remus went outside for a moment, claiming that it was too hot in the house. Selene found Vivienne and Maurice about to leave.

"If your going to have another baby, you'd better get on it, you don't have forever. And you're what, forty-four?" Vivienne laughed and hugged her, and Maurice said goodbye to his daughter and they left.

She found Remus sitting on the back steps and lowered herself down to sit beside him. They were quiet and he slipped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. They stayed there for a while. "I love you so much, Selene." He sighs.

"I love you, too, you big lump." She says, giggling slightly, causing him to chuckle.

Finally Selene pulled away. "I am tired. I'm going to bed." She stood and walked in the house. A few minutes later, Remus joined her, and showed her how much he loved her.

When she woke I the morning, Remus was long gone. He probably had gone for a walk. Her stomach lurched, and Selene stood from bed and rushed to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and retched. She sat back and thought. She didn't feel sick. She only feel nauseous, until she puked, now she felt fine.

She smiled and got in the shower after flushing the toilet.

She was in the kitchen making eggs and bacon when Remus entered, carrying the early day lilies that had bloomed. He took out a vase and placed the beautiful yellow flowers on the table.

He turned to Selene and smiled. "How are you this fine morning?"

She smiled. "Pregnant."

He just stared at her for a moment until he said, "You must be joking."

"I am pregnant this fine morning. How are you?" She asked, still smiling.

He was in front of her in two large steps and had her in his arms and spun her around. He kissed her. "I want another daughter." Is all he said before he kissed her again.


End file.
